The Nordics
by Shitza
Summary: The Nordic history is long and fierce. Much blood has been spilt between these five neighbours. This story sets out to cover the history of our five nations, from the prospect of their human characters. Based on the Nordic history and an historic fanfiction. Warning: contains character death, too many wars and hints of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Nordics

**Author:** Shitza

**Summary:** In the far northern corner of Europe five nations were born. But despite their close connections and bonds, their history would come to be one of the bloodiest of them all. This is a story of the Nordic History, and how the Northern Countries came to be.

**Disclaimer:** The character of this story, and the main plotline of this story do not belong to me. Characters and character designs were created by Hidekaz Himaruya. The history belongs to the history really, and was generally brought because I like to add a little truth to my stories these days.

Also, one very **IMPORTANT NOTE**!: I have actually not watched Hetalia. I admit this, so that you don't need to pick on the details. I knew about Hetalia since long, I have seen some of it, but never truly fallen for the fandom myself. However, when you watch a full 12 episode documentary about Swedish History, a very nicely done cosplay version by Farbror Esters Pojkar on youtube and read The Second Kalmar Union by Coffee-is-for-Life, as an author with some historical interest it was hard not to start planning this one.

I hope honestly I can make the Nordic hetalia-based storytelling some justice, however certain events may seem quite out of character, seeing I base this upon what our history says, and now the anime or manga (or anything of the sort).

Sources of information: Nordens Historia by Sture Lindholm and Sveriges Historia (a TV-series documentary of Sweden's history.) And no fellow neighbouring countries, I will not be completely Sweden biased, considering there are reasons a King of Denmark would be called Kristian the Great, while I remember my old schoolbooks always spoke of him as Kristian the Tyrant. (And for this chapter, also the Bible).

**Warnings:** This story will contain character death, a whole lot of war, historical references that may seem very wrong and hints of yaoi.

Rating PG-13, but may go up if the violence gets too much for you all.

Extra special content and and general review responses will be posted on a separate LiveJournal account. Link can be found on my profile page.

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 1 The beginning- 13000 BC- 1800 BC**

_A nation slowly awakens in the far north. The ice age has seized for now, but questions remain. Who is he? What is he? And why is he here?_

From the beginning it is said the one God, before God created the world. The world existed as in darkness, where water and earth merged in an endless chaos. There was no warmth, no sun and no life. It was all non-existent, and yet so filled of darkness. It was all but an eternal night. But God changed all of this.

On the first days, he brought us light. He made it so that the day came for the first time, followed closely by the night. And God saw that it was good.

On the second day God separated the water and earth, and created layer of air. He called this layer sky, and made so that the sky and earth should never blend. Also this, God saw was good.

On the third day God separated the earth from the water. He called this dry earth, land. On the land green life sprouted, such as flowers, mosses and trees. Vegetation bloomed in lustrous flowers and huge leaves. Also this, God saw was good.

On the fourth day God lit the sun, the moon and the stars. This brought time to the world, as the sun and moon chased each other across the sky as in an endless playful game. Also this, God saw was good.

On the fifth day God brought life to the sea and sky. Fish populated the sea, while birds flew above them free in the sky. Birds bore feather and would rule above the head, while fish in all sizes roamed the vast deepness. Also this, God saw was good.

On the sixth day God created the animals, and finally man to resemble himself. He called the first man Adam and set him to the task of naming and respecting his creations. Also this, God saw was good.

On the seventh day, after six days of long, hard work, God rested.

God created light, he created life and all that we know and don't know off yet. And despite the fact that Adam and Eve later betrayed his trust, he created something more. A world in which they could live, resembling the paradise they were shunned from.

He knew someone would have to look after his creations, because despite being God, God cannot always be in every corner of the world. He would need someone to look after his children, because he knew sadly there would be a time when his children would forget him, and forget why they came to live upon Earth.

"Wake up..."

"Wake up..."

"Wake up... my immortal children. You, who are them, but yet will guard them, guide them and maybe even... die for them. Wake up, my nations. Their visions. Wake up, and help them discover their way back to me."

* * *

The first thing he could remember was the cold. An endless cold, a cold that covered everything around him, above him and beyond what his sensitive young mind could feel. But it didn't bother him, it never bothered him. It lay as a soft blanket above him, keeping him safe. And so, he slept, while his consciousness could freely roam above him. He knew someone, was it mother, was it father or someone else, would keep him safe.

Thousands of years pass, but the time doesn't mean much to him. Slowly, slowly, as the time slowly crept by, a sliver of heat reached the coldness. He could feel something, like a tingle, as life started appearing around him. Great mammals had found his area, and they came as the ice that once existed slowly melted.

His first memories were of this. Back then, he didn't know there were others like him. He didn't even know his own name, or why he was there. But, the world had changed around him. Everything was a little warmer.

For the first time he sat up, in a field of endless grass. Herds of animals grazed the thin strands of grass. It was a pleasant sight for his young eyes. He stood up, on wobbly legs and tried to go after them.

But he didn't even get halfway when suddenly a flock of other creatures hurried after the now panicked animals. They carried long thin sticks, which they threw at the animals. The herd scattered and ran, but one young calf wasn't so lucky, and in the midst of all this chaos it fell. A stream of blood trickled from a small punctured wound.

The were high cheers as the creatures that gave chase caught up to the dead calf. But him... he just sat in the grass and he cried. He cried, because he had never seen death before, and death was the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes.

Little would he know how much death he would eventually see during his entire lifetime, but he was young, in one way just born. And his cries attracted the attention of the creatures that gave hunt.

This scared him, he saw them coming. He stood up and tried to run, but fell. After all, he had never run anywhere in his life, he could barely walk as it was. Soon the creatures stood around him in a circle of four. They came closer, spoke to each other, and somehow he understood what they said:

"Please, do not be afraid. We are not here to hurt you." a light voice said softly. It was the only one of her kind within the group, had long wavy hair and deep blue eyes.

"P-P-Please, don't hurt me." he cried as tears fell.

"Hurt you, why would we?" another, much darker voice said. This one was the tallest of them all, had a flat chest and very broad shoulders. This thing gave a hearty laugh.

"B-But... but you hurt that." he, whoever he was, said, and pointed at the calf which two creatures were binding the legs together to carry.

"Oh," the darker voice said as it understood. "You mean the calf? You musn't worry, after all you are no calf. You see, we need this calf to feed our children."

"Children?"

"Yes, our children. In which, were is your mother. Is she hear, is she nearby?"

"Mother?" he ahd no idea what the tall creature spoke off. "I don't know what this mother is."

The four creatures looked at each other.

"You mean, you never had a mother? Oh, you poor thing." the light voice said and picked him up. It was then he noticed the difference in their heights. He also learnt that she was very warm,and soon fell asleep in her arms.

"Let's take him back to our tents." a third voice said and the four creatures that found him and two creatures that carried the calf, walked back some distance, happy and content with food and a new member of the flock.

* * *

He learnt a lot in their presence. For one thing he learnt that these creatures called themselves humans, and they were hunters and nomads who had travelled from the south to chase their prey. The Great Wall of ice had slowly melted over the summer, which lead the animals to travel further. He also learnt that the light voiced human was called a woman and the darker voiced human was called a man. The two of them were partners, and she had carried three children for him.

He spent many happy years with them, but something about him seemed oddly strange (though this never crossed His young mind). But the adults noticed early that he never aged. He always stayed the same, as the adults got older and older and the children grew from children to adults themselves.

One morning, he-who-did-not-age experienced the true meaning of life. As we all know ourselves, humans cannot live forever. Our existence lives on, the memories of each other lives on as long as we acknowledge our pasts, but the body slowly breaks down and finally the eternal rest claims us. This happened one autumn morning.

He-who-never-aged had been out with two of the girls fishing when suddenly a large mammal appeared. It was a large wolf, and she was hungry. Her prey was very young, hence vulnerable and would most likely not be a very dificult prey.

Then suddenly he came, the oldest man, shot from the bushes with his spear held high. The wolf panicked, realising he had not noticed this ones scent. But she too could not back down, otherwise this great creature with the sharp tooth would kill all her cubs and carry their fur as a prize. So, she growled and snarled at him, telling him to back off. But he did not, because he too needed to protect his young ones.

The fight was short, but bloody. The wolf lost, but not after having given him a deep bite in his leg. The older man was not as fast as he had been in his youth, and old hunting woulds slowed him even further.

All children ran up to him, crying. The woman, his partner, heard the commotion and came to see the scene herself. She told one of her children to run and get the others to help, while she tended to his wound as the best of her abilities.

The adults soon came, they used water and herbs to clean the wound. They used softened bark and pieces of fur to find around the wound, with a layer of soft herbs to help the wound heal quicker.

He-who-never-aged watched the adults work from the opening of the tent, and he was worried. But the woman ensured him that her partner would recover soon.

He never did.

The cold returned, but this wasn't what killed the man. Much later in history humans would discover bacteria, but now the humans did not know this. The man died, 27 years old, on plains further south of where they first found the boy.

He-who-never-aged experienced death at its coldest. The man was buried, with his favourite fishing hook, a comb and a short spear. The young boy was crying the entire time.

As the cold got worse, the humans talked about moving south after the animals, but when he-who-never-aged heard this he panicked. He could not leave these plains. They tried to coax him to come with him, but he refused. He would not leave this place. In the end, the cold was too much and they left him. They watched as slowly his tiny frame was once more covered in deep, deep snow.

* * *

He would get to experience many such years. Sometimes he slept, sometimes he woke up, but gradually the ice age melted and never returned. Humans came with the animals, moved for many, many years between his world and a world further north. Finally, they startled to settle among him.

It was during this time he first met others like himself. By now, he had grown slightly, wasn't what you'd call a child anymore. Still, he was yet to be an adult.

His first encounter was actually with two children like himself, and alike him they couldn't name themselves. They were both boys, however one wore a blue cape and the other a red cape. The red caped lived close to him, only across the small strip of land that tied them together. Later, he would be known as Göta or Gothia. The other boy would first be known as Svea, and later Sverige or as you may know him, Sweden.

But back then neither of them would ever think of fighting. He-who-we-all-know-now came because he was curious. His humans had told him about the worlds further north. They too were curious about settling, and so he told them about the very nature of farming. This meant their humans wouldn't need to hunt and move constantly, they could settle and build a house and raise a family.

This time was likely the most peaceful time they would have to experience for many, many, many years. However, as their humans became more and more and influences from south reached them, things would soon change. Little did these curious beings realise within the next ages they would cause more wars and bloodshed than between any country before or after their times.

This, my friends, is their story. The story of nations in who grew. The story of nations who won the greatest of battles and suffered the worst of defeats. This, my friends is the story of the Nordic countries.

_TBC_

* * *

Final Notes: During the early stone age, humans arrived from the south and east to populate what would later become the Nordic countries. This chapter was therefor mainly written from Denmark's POV, as (from what I can gather), Denmark was literally the first of the Nordic countries to get unfrozen. I simply like the idea of all the Nordic states lying asleep underneath all this ice, as the ice age did up here, and as people gradually started to populate this area, so did each country awaken.

I kind of imagine then how each one of them woke up from this deep slumber, equally as confused, however I doubt Finland had to witness a death so early on. Throughout history he isn't that bloody. But, I kind of like the idea of Denmark witnessing death so early, and trying to come in terms of life and death, slowly realising how hard it is for him to die.

I also brought in Sweden, as agriculture reached Sweden and the remaining north from Denmark and the East (which literally is not mentioned much through this history, sorry Finland). Also, yes, Sweden has a brother here, something I will touch upon later in this story. Do not fret, he won't be here for long (evil smile).

Also note, Denmark is, as some of you will mostly squeal about, really, really young in this chapter. Think of him in the lines of Chibi-italia's age, yet not obviously mistaken for a girl. Finland may have been, or it could be Sweden's need to express his masculinity.

Ps: Do note, I am not an expert on Nordic history, therefor I have no idea how developed these people were into medicine and how to tend wounds and such. I do know they were quite advanced in what to do with everyday items, so I would guess someone would know how to tend a wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Countries to make an appearance: Norway and Finland. I kind of felt awful to both of you for willingly excluding you, but too many meetings would make things less suspenseful. Also, I kind of wanted to make Norway and Denmark's first meeting very special, seeing how close they generally are throughout history, but I needed boats for that, and to what I could gather, no one has touched the subject of boats until the Bronze Age

Also: from here on I will start focusing on different characters, as this world broadens. However, I will tell exactly from whose perspective it is based upon. However, since I suck at writing POVs, you'll have to do with me simply writing which character I am following at each beginning.

I will also be naming the character now, instead of more confusing lines as: he-who-could-not-die and such, as to not be so confusing. However, some of them won't get named until the next Era, so don't ask why they never mention each other by name. They still don't know. It will come...

Finally, whenever any of the characters speak the use their native languages, but much like Hetalia I've helped you all by letting you read a translation. This is because English as a second language didn't arrive up north until well... modern days.

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 2 1800 BC-800 AD**

_More nations awaken, and Denmark is not alone anymore. Two brothers share one home. One nation dies, and the consequences will forever come to shape the north._

**DENMARK**

He would never forget this moment for his entire life, or at least he thought so then. A few blows to the head with blunt axes change a lot of stuff, but the Viking age comes later.

Northern Europe had entered a new Era when the bronze arrived through trade routes. During this time things also drastically changed. Bronze was rare, valuable, and thus only the finest people could wear it, These were the leaders of the respective villages.

The changes, as usual, started south and spread north, but things had changed over the years. Humans had learnt to cross the great waters. And with this, it became easier to travel.

It was such, on a foggy morning when trade ships emerged from the fog when He came.

Denmark was out with one of his many village leaders when a huge ship arrived from the horizon. They had been discussing something, but as a figure emerged Denmark stopped listening more and more. In fact, he stopped to watch.

The ship slowly emerged forward. There was a crew of 20 humans, each with a long oar, but the captain was somehow different. Somehow Denmark already knew he was, because he carried himself differently. He didn't fear the water, he embraced it, just like Denmark appreciated his many shores.

He wore a grey woollen cape, over a short grey tunic. Around his hips was a short woollen fabric, tied together by leather straps. A large bronze emblem hung on the belt, emphasizing his richness and importance.

The ship soon reached the shore. As the ships of these times were neither as heavy or deep as their later counterparts, it was raised on the shore. The man walked confidently away from it. He was carrying a large axe with a bronze blade in one hand, and the other arms carried a bundle of furs and animal skins.

"Are you the guardian of these shores?" the man asked. Up close Denmark saw he had light hair, bleached by the sun and the reflection of the light from the water. He had stunning blue eyes, that seemed to lit up by the same flames only courage could. He seemed very young, but Denmark knew not to be fooled by appearances. After all, he looked none or less as young himself.

"That, I am." Denmark answered with a smile.

"I have a company of traders with me, they wish to meet with your people to trade for more bronze. Our leaders daughter is of age, and he wants something to give her now in these important days."

Denmark turned to the human that had accompanied him. "Run back to the village. Tell them to bring as many things as they are willing to trade."

The man nodded, bowed his head and ran. To them, no one questioned the Great One when he gave a command. After all, this was a man sent by the gods to watch over them.

Denmark was not a man of who did not trust his neighbours and think much of warfare the glorious victories (that would come later). To him the world was still quite new, and not very dangerous or scary. Of course he kenw that much further south he had brothers and sisters who had gained large scales of lands, but this had not seemed all too important yet.

"So, from where do you travel, friend?"

"I come from the western fjord further north from here. It is a beautiful mountainous region, with deep waters and much greenery."

Denmark mentally scrounged his nose. He wasn't particularly into mountain ranges personally, but there was still something about this young man that he found...

He had no words for it... drawn to, pretty much phrases it.

"I am... well, I don't know what to call myself. They call me the Great One, but I think it is because they noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Noticed I don't age. Notice, that I cannot die."

He felt quite embarrassed somehow to say this.

The other man stared at him, the he broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I guess... I guess we are the same then."

Denmark stared at him.

"I too haven't been named. But I really don't care about it. After all, it's really not that important."

Denmark smiled back at him with a grin. Anyone who saw them this day would see them as two young men bonding over one thing they shared. But all in all, it was a peaceful and enjoyable first meeting, and there were many, many more meetings like this to come.

Norwat spoke about the world he was exploring, about the greatness of the sea and of the other immortal beings he had met. Apparently, there were two brothers bordering east to him.

Demark knew Gothia and Svea since many hundred years back, after all they had met and yet he could admit to himself that he valued his new friend slightly more than the two friends he had met earlier. Maybe because everytime he met them they came together, and they would always squabble about something.

* * *

The Bronze Age up north would remain as mysterious as the pictures they tapped into the many rocks along the coasts. Still, once this age ended pretty much no one would be able to figure them out. Denmark wasn't really into art that much, but he still understood the humans. They too wanted to be immortalized, to tell their stories. Still, no human lived forever. This also frightened him... what if all of a sudden he would fall. Countries far south were rumoured to have built massive structures, to be part of huge nations. These ancient guardians were also named.

But... what was he.

This is something he pondered about as once more the world took a turn.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Svea (Sweden) and Gothia were brothers, and very similar in many ways. Svea however was slightly taller and the youngest of them. He was also generally the one in charge. His brother however was shorter, older and as Svea thought, far more rebellious. In fact, Svea worried much about his brother. He worried, because he never knew exactly where he was. Gothia often acted younger than himself.

While Denmark was busy at figuring the best ways to impress Norway, Svea and Gothia decided to plan more journeys to quench their leaders thirst for bronze. There was yet only one problem. There wasn't as much bronze to trade with anymore. The bronze was playing out its role, and now they wondered what to keep their humans busy with?

Of course, they didn't have to wait very long. Allthough Sweden would take years to admit this, but Denmark was very useful for many things, he was just so... happy all the time. It was through Danish merchants that a new invention found its way north... iron. This pleased both brothers a lot, after all they had seen iron in many places within the beautiful nature.

Iron meant that their humans could now produce their own tools, without having to live by the trade-routes. Of course, the routes were still necessary (after all, they brought many exotic things), but at least they didn't have to listen to all of those demands.

It was during this period that they, really all of them, had to experience something that utterly frightened them all. It was a stabbing pain in their chest, like a icy cold knife that was torn into their flesh, left to stay to freeze their hearts. Gothia got so frightened he curled up in his brothers arms and started crying.

Little did they expect it was the pain of when a country dies. The pain they felt was the same pain Ancient Rome felt as he lay on the fields, his last breath leaving him.

This pain would forever haunt them all. None of them had been spared from it, and it frightened them all equally as much.

"Little brother, brother... what is that? What is this searing cold pain? Is it the Gods who have decided to come for us at last." Gothia asked, hugging his brother close.

"I don't know." he too felt scared.

"Brother... I don't want to die!"

Svea looked at him.

"We will not die."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Gothia visibly relaxed, which made Svea chuckle.

"Why are you laughing, little brother?"

"Why are you such a little scaredy cat?"

Gothia stared at his brother, as if he had suddenly grown horns.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. I bet you would not be able to do anything without me."

Gothia literally jumped out of his brother's embrace.

"You, can sometimes be the most ego-centric idiot that has ever been born among us. I, am not weak!"

* * *

**DENMARK**

Svea and Gothia had not been the only ones who had felt the pain. Denmark had been walking around with his new friend Norway when the pain hit him with equal force. By the look on his new friend, he had felt it as well.

"What the hell was that?" Norway asked once the pain subsided.

"I have no idea." Denmark clutched his heart. "It felt as is the icy cold came to seal itself into my heart.

"You felt it too?" Norway asked. He looked up above Denmark's head, towards one of the humans who had come with him. "Torvald! Come over here."

A large man with a great red beard walked towards them. He was around 30 years of age, and very musculous.

"Torvald, did you feel that just now?"

The human looked at them both puzzled. Then he shook his head.

"I did not feel a thing, my lord. Not more than the grass beneath my feet or this fresh breath from the sea."

"I see, you may go Torvald."

The man nodded, and walked away.

Denmark stared at him.

"So it was just us, what just happened? Why did we feel it, but no one else seems to have?"

This seemed to be the truth. Around them the humans were happily engaged in trades, while the two of them stood, still shaken.

But by the time Denmark had to say his farewell to Noray, with the promise that this would only be the first time they met among many hundred times, he sent a courier down from personal interest as to see what this cold could be. He wanted to find words from one of his many trade allies, the Ancient Rome, what this incident could possibly have been.

* * *

"_My Lord, Ancient Rome is dead."_

* * *

Denmark learnt that day that no nation lives on forever. Nations are born, but they can also die when all traces of them are destroyed. It is not as easy as to kill a nation. After all to kill a nation you have to kill his soul. Humans had a very limited life, but nations didn't. Still, this worried Denmark greatly.

In fact, this worried him so much he made a decision. No matter what, he promised himself he would _never_ become one of those nations to be wiped off the map. Indeed, he would become strong, he would never falter.

As the centuries passed, and the bronze played out its important role, the climate in the north gradually got colder. But violence between villages became more and more fierce as more people gained weapons. Of course, there were areas that were more neutral than others, such as Birka, a very early town on the islands of Sweden, but people slowly figured:

We don't need to scramble needlessly for what we can barely make. We can fight. We can take. We can claim other peoples' possessions as our own.

Gradually the iron became power, the boats became the best ways to travel. The North slowly would become something for European countries to fear.

It wasn't too soon that it became Denmark's turn to stand at the front of a huge longboat. A gleaming dangerous huge axe in his hand, as he steered his humans to the southern treasures. But that my friends, is an adventure we can talk about next time.

_TBC_

* * *

Final Notes: Yes, Norway's clothes may be a bit girly, but this is what they have found so far, seeing there have been findings in Denmark of Bronze Age corpses, with their clothes intact.

The bronze age was among the warmer times in northern Europe, so they wouldn't have needed as much clothing. Not much is known about this period really, as everything that was written was done by graffiti, literary.

Secondly, I took some liberties with the death of the Roman Empire, seeing how I have no idea how close they all were. I know the Nordic countries traded far south, but there is no telling how close their relations are. However, the Nordic countries of Norway, Denmark and Sweden (and Gothia), all felt a very similar pain because Ancient Rome is not situated too far away from their borders. This is why I am going to exclude the fact that there were many other countries and empires before Ancient Rome, that more than likely fell during these three characters lifetimes. I should also mention, that within the topic of Ages, the bronze age and the iron age are kind of mashed together, as iron was in use before the bronze age ended. Hence, my other liberties.

Finland also got to experience this, but he was generally not a part of Sweden, and I cannot find much from this period, as the population seems to have been smaller than for the Scandinavian ones (Norway, Sweden and Denmark).

Also, to my fellow kinsmen, sorry for exaggerating Gothia so much, but I need him badly for this story. So please don't put review upon review how I falsify history, I don't claim this will be exactly like history, or I could just throw all the Hetalia characters out.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT:** I don't ask for reviews, but I need your help! I've finished chapter up to the start of WW1, but I ran into some problems during the Enlightenment Age. I literally couldn't find much at all regarding Danish or Norwegian history during this period, and that chapter is currently so Swedish it made me feel less Nordic and more nationalistic about this story. It needs something more. I know there are several readers from Norway so far, so please help me out. Unless you want Sweden to truly dominate.

Please either PM me, review on this chapter or comment on the livejournal entry for March 6th. All help will be greatly appreciated. Also, thank you to you two lovely reviewers. Like I said, I rarely ask people to comment my stories (it's your choice, and I can tell if you appreciate my stories already by how many people that continue the story beyond chapter 1, more than half, which amazes me).

In this chapter: Norway and Denmark will finally have names... thank goodness, because I am running out of none-named solutions.

The Nordics

Chapter 3, The Viking Age 800-1050

_Norway gets a taste for power. Denmark tries to follow in his footsteps, hoping that Norway will see him. Norway takes a piece of France's home, and Denmark gains power over England. Both nations are finally named._

**NORWAY**

The year was 793 AD. Norway and his humans were on one of many of their journeys crossing the giant ocean. They were heading west, but unalike their regular journeys this journey wasn't for the purpose of trading.

Each man within his company was armed with a weapon and a wooden shield. The many years of internal struggle between their close neighbouring villages had made them thirst for blood. Norway too felt this thrill. He wanted to see battle, his young heart ached for something more to happen.

Somehow, he just knew this day would be great.

"My lord" one of his humans suddenly spoke. "I see land."

Norway looked to where the man was pointing. Indeed, he was right.

Towering by the horizon was land, and the closer they got they could see that this land was inhabited. A towering building met their eyes.

Norway did not know this yet, but this land was a part of Scotland's home. By this time Scotland had yet to begin changing into the courageous, strong yet brutal man that he would later be known for.

This was a monastery, although Norway did not know what either church or Christianity was, yet. To him, his Gods were called Odin, Thor, Tyr, Frey, Freya and many others. His hell was unalike the Christian Hell. It was a dark, cold place within the eternal cold. He had no heaven to expect, only Valhalla, where only brave warriors came.

The ship sailed silently in the fog, and reached shore. Norway stepped down onto the sandy beach. The fresh sea air touched gently upon his fair skin. In a silent gesture he raised his sword, to signal the attack.

The attack came swiftly and deadly. The poor monks didn't expect a thing, and soon several of them had fallen. Norway and his humans took everything they could carry, mainly gold, because gold was far more valuable than anything that existed far north.

Before anyone could arrive to help the monks, the ship was back on open water once more.

"This was a good haul, my lord." one of his humans told him, he was quite young. Had most likely just turned into an adult. "The Gods will be pleased, won't they?"

"Yes, my friend. I am sure you will also reach Valhalla."

"A ship!"

One of his men suddenly spotted an approaching ship. Norway straightened his back, gazing into the fog. At first he was worried this might be pursuers or someone who wanted to take arms at sea... this worried him, since his humans would have no footing on water, and they only had a limited amount of spears. But, as the silhouette of a man became clearer and clearer he smiled.

"Do not fear, these are not our enemies." he told his humans, who some gave a sigh of relief. Others, still with their energy high from killing, looked fairly disappointed.

"My friend from South!" Norway shouted towards Denmark.

"My friend from the West, what news do you bring?"

"We've found new honour. The beaches south are filled with treasures, yet not many people guard them."

He swiftly rummaged through some of the treasures they had gotten, and took out a chalice of pure gold. As Denmark's ship got closer, so that soon everyone could see it, he felt mighty proud of himself and his humans to have accomplished that.

"That is amazing, my friend. How can I obtain such treasures myself?"

"You're halfway there. Like I said, the shores are filled with large buildings of them. It's where those solitude humans live, who carry the cross on the chests." Norway told him.

"Then I shall have a look for myself. Thank you my friend, and I shall hope that the Midgard snake stays far away from you."

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

Denmark and Norway were soon to be remembered for their great voyages of the shores of Europe. The Vikings, as they would be known as for all eternity, were swift and deadly wherever they went.

But not all Vikings were as deadly as these two. Sweden, for example, was not as interested in roaming the seas as he still was into trade. However, he did tell his humans who wanted honour to alliance within the many armies throughout Europe and the Middle East. These soldiers became popular, because death didn't scare them. In fact, the braver you were the higher the chances would be for you to reach Valhalla, where endless partying awaited you.

Humans also moved further north. Finland, whose population had been very small, awoke from his very groggy sleepiness, to realise that there was a world beyond his slumber. Norwegian sailors also came to populate Iceland, stirring him from his sleep as well. It would be much later known that Iceland and Norway were brothers, because the younger brother was a little weirdly obsessed with the demons from his home.

It was also by this age that Russia slowly realised about the Nordic world as well, when settlers came from Finland to move into his home as well.

* * *

**NORWAY** (again, with Denmark)

Do you know how irritating it is from time to time to not have a name? Without a name, how can you be something. This started to irritate our young conquerors a great deal.

"We need names." Denmark told his close friend. They had gathered once more after a sea-voyage at Norway's home. Both sat huddled together by a huge fire, gazing into the flickering of the flames.

"Yes, we do."

"So, what should we name ourselves. I mean, France is France, and Ancient Rome was Ancient Rome. Okay, he is gone now, but at least he went down to be remembered with a name. What if they ever raise rune-stones about us, and it says: "Here lies a brave immortal soul. He had no name, but he was brave nonetheless."

"I don't think it works like that, my friend."

Denmark sighed.

"I just want a name, is that so hard?"

Norway sighed.

"I know, I feel the same." he said with a smile, and rose.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Denmark asked, surprised by his friend

s sudden action.

"I have to talk with my leading humans. We plan another raid south."

"Cool, want some company?"

"Not this time, my friend. I just wanna try something out."

"Try what?"

"How far we can conquer before we reach the world's end."

* * *

The next morning a fleet of ships sailed across the northern seas. Silently as always, the large fleet reached the shores of the home of France. Norway was, despite his youth, a strong leader and his swordsskills was something to be reckoned with. However, the most frightening with these barbarians was their lack of fear. While most people in Europe feared the fires of hell, a hell of fire felt welcoming for the freezing souls of the North.

Poor France had to bring his people and retreat to Paris. However, no matter how fiercely the Norse people fought, they couldn't conquer the great walls of the city. However, Francis, being the true Christian believer that he was, tried figuring out what to do. He couldn't block himself inside his capital forever, what would his enemies think of him if he did.

Meanwhile Norway had a taste for blood, and the very idea of bringing this great nation down felt like the sweetest ambrosia on his lips. However, his frustration grew as France refused to show up.

"You coward, come out and FIGHT me!" Norway would shout.

France reply would be yet another spear passing by his head, followed by a yelp once Norway started banging on the gates himself.

Behind the closed gates, France and his king met to discuss the problem. The whole situation started to become difficult, and France had other things he'd rather worry about than this barbarian, whom he didn't even know the name of.

Norway was still banging on the gates, when yet another spear passed by his head. However, he noticed that there was a parchment tied to it. He ceased his banging momentarily, untied the knot of the parchment and read:

_Mon ami_

_I regret to inform you I have no plans to surrender (yet). But, this constant fighting is not good for either of us. I, for one, have vineyards waiting for me, and I am sure you have... whatever interests your land may bring, other matters to handle. I will admit, but never speak this loudly to anyone, that you are a force to reckon with. Therefor, it is within my interest that you would teach my fellow humans about that incredible courage. I give you the northern part of my home as a temporary gift. You can claim your victory over me, with this glorious piece of land, and I can tend to my wines. _

_Merci_

_La France_

And that is generally how the Norwegian-French battle ended. France gave Norway part of his own lands, which would later be known as Normandy. However, he didn't keep it for long. But it didn't matter, seeing now Norway knew what power truly felt like. When Normandy became his, it was like a massive amount of strength filled him. His world suddenly became much larger, wider and more full.

Norway was th most violent out of the Northern countries during this time, and sailed the farthest as well. Of course, this only made Denmark like him even more. And as to prove this, Denmark too, wanted to show Norway that he wasn't weak.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark's admiration for Norway would never come to fully cease after this, even though his feelings would soften over the 1000 years of history that would follow. Our crazy Dane felt driven by his friends fortunes, and during the 11th century he took a large fleet of his own, and attacked England.

England back then was not the same powerful nation by this time, that he would later become. However, he still didn't like the Nordics because he never forgot what had happened at the Scottish monastery. Scotland was like a brother to him, a sibling that was his responsibility, and therefore it was only he, who was allowed to mess with him. No outsider should have such a privilege.

His answer was simple.

Revenge.

It was just sad that the Vikingish courage was a little more than England could handle, because a few years later Denmark, with his King Knut, had claimed England's home as his own.

The Viking era was reaching its end. Denmark momentarily ruled over his own lands, England and parts of Norway (to stay close to him).

However, the remaining Europe were truly fed up with the whole thing. They were tired of those northern barbarians, who came and destroyed along every available coast. So, something had to be done to stop them.

An old saying says that the pen is mightier than the sword, and it was how they planned to tackle this problem. If there was one thing that had made them see clearly it was one thing no one could conquer, and that was a sole bound book that would soon change all of the world's fate.

* * *

**NORWAY**

Our great leader triumfs in battle. He is the leader of our northern land and has given us passage to many victories, hence he is known as Norge (Nord veg- northern road). His friend is dear to us, the leader of the Danes' land, Danmark (Danish land). May these two nations be forever remembered for their courage and victories. The gates to Valhalla shall be open for them.

_TBC_

* * *

Final notes: I always find it so funny how many countries in Europe that has a feminine touch. Kind of makes it interesting in comparison to all the male characters in Hetalia.

Yes, I keep to each country's name of each other. After all, English wasn't invented as a world language until much, much later, so it makes sense to allow each nation to call their friends name in their own native tongue. Still, it will be fairly easy for you all to keep up, because in each language (apart from Finish), the first letter is the same for every country (eg. Island-Iceland, Denmark, Danmark), and 3 of the nations use the same spelling.

**Denmark/Norway/Sweden**

Denmark- Danmark, Norway- Norge, Sweden- Sverige, Finland- Finland, Iceland- Island

**Finland**

Denmark- Tanska, Norway- Norja, Sweden- Ruotsi, Finland- Suomi, Iceland- Islanti

**Iceland**

Denmark- Danmörku, Norway- Noreg, Sweden- Svíþjóð, Finland- Finnland, Iceland- Island


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE!**_I have 2 livejournal posts, one is rather important that I hope you, if you by any chance know a LOT about Norwegian or Danish history, could help me with. Everything you need can be found on this fanfic's livejournal (link on my profile), for March 6__th__._

_Secondly, if you want to see more about Christianity and Northern Europe, more will be posted on today's livejournal March 16, and a previous one for March 14._

**Important: **before you read, this chapter contains character death.

Also, a note. If anyone might get confused, Gothia is not Gottland. Gottland is an Island, Gothia is the are where you can find cities like Malmö and Gothenburg, allthough at this point, Malmö was Danish... OK, I am most likely confusing you even more. Go on, continue without me.

**The Nordics **

**Chapter 4 Christianity arrives 1000- 1397**

_Two new characters are introduced, two brothers Svea, the moody one and Gothia, the annoyingly happy one. Christianity reaches Northern Europe. The Christian church in Europe is split. Svea and Gothia fight over the dominance of their home. Denmark looses his land in England. A nation is joined in a traumatic incident and shortly after Sweden gains a wife. More nations are named, and one gains a new name. The first European flag is raised. Black Death kills parts of the nations. On top of this, the Holy Roman Empire makes itself impossible up north._

**NORWAY**

Norway gazed quietly at his fjords, enjoying the sight of the ocean. The very sight of the vast ocean had a very calming effect on his usually ruthless heart.

However, today, he decided was not a day of fighting. At the moment, as you could say, he was quite busy himself. Over the centuries more humans had moved their way, inhabiting new areas. This of course also meant that more nations had awoken, and although Finland was still at this point still quite drowsy and not very talkative, another pair of nations were awake enough to cause quite some trouble.

Norway sighed, as his peace was disrupted by a scream.

"Big brother! This is my shield! Get your own!"

Norway sighed.

The two nations, although they had yet to be named, were Gothia and Svea. Gothia was the slightly older, lay closer to both Denmark and Norway, and the usually happy and chirpy one. He was generally the one who sometimes accompanied the other older nations during Viking raids and other bloody battles. He was impulsive, very skilled with his sword and could easily tell a joke if he felt like it. He looked very similar to his brother, apart from the fact that he happened to be two inches shorter, something that usually became a topic of dispute.

Svea on the other side was much more moody, and get very easily annoyed with his brother, who liked to pick a fight. He ruled north of his brothers borders, was more into trade than his brother, and had yet to appreciate war in the same way. He was quite tall, blond, and usually quite quiet. He was also the youngest, something Gothia could never forgive, as Gothia was supposed to be the older brother.

"I gave you a dozen pelts, older brother." Svea answered, over his older brother's rants. "A trade is a trade, and that's how it is."

Norway saw Gothia draw his sword, and Norway darted to stop the fighting. He wondered briefly, if Denmark had such an adventurous day as himself.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark felt very happy, first of all he was powerful. Over the last hundred years he had obtained England and parts of Norway. His blood was literally boiling with power, and even better, he had a name, Danmark. The homeland of Danes. It fitted so well, why had he never considered this before?

Even better, his friend Norway had also gotten a name. Norge. This was also something that fitted so well.

His happy thoughts were suddenly abruptly cut when a messenger arrived.

"Lord Danmark, there is a message to you from the south."

Denmark snorted.

"Did he say what he wants?"

"No, my lord. They said they needed to address this to you personally."

Denmark sighed.

"Fine, fine... show him in then. I don't have all day, I have raids to plan... hold on, they?"

Denmark had barely any time to finish his sentence, before a following of people arrived. They looked very noble, as they walked in on him. At the front was a very short little man, with a tall blue hat. His name was the Holy Roman Empire. Denmark stared at him.

"Greetings Denmark," the little man said.

"Hej." (Translation: mean hello or hi).

"I come with an offer from the mighty south. We wish of you to join our religion."

Denmark stared at him, wondering where he had put his axe. This seemed like another one of those boring conversations again.

"God loves all, and he doesn't want us to needlessly fight."

Oh yes, didn't he place his axe under his chair. He bent down, and surely he had.

"God wouldn't wish of us to steal,in fact on of the rules he gave us was not to steal."

Denmark smirked, he wondered how quickly short men could run.

"And, God gives the ruler the ultimate power."

Hang on... did he just say Ultimate Power?

"Repeat what you just said." Denmark said, halfway down to grab his axe.

"God gives the ruler the ultimate power."

Denmark stared at him.

"So, if this God of yours gives power, will this power be mine?"

"Yes, very likely, since you are your nation, and God will make sure no one can take this away."

"Really, interesting. And say, if you didn't have this God's grace, could a nation disappear?"

"Very likely, yes."

"I see, then go and tell your God I will also join him. Because if I join him, I will be fully immortal, right?."

"Ehm..."

"Excellent, tell me where to find him and I will go looking for him. Men!" he shouted at some of his humans. "Prepare the ship, we are sailing to find God.

The Holy Roman Empire simply did the first early face-palm. His duties done, he returned home, and continued his mission of one day marrying Italy.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

You must think that it is a great relief that the Northern nations turned to the peaceful Christianity, but this was far from the truth. In Europe the church split, where one half belonged to the Catholic schooling, while the other half belonged to the more traditional Orthodox schooling. Neither side of course agreed to what the other side said, and thus yet another tension was born.

Of course, this didn't change a thing up North. How could they have time to consider which side of Christianity they wanted, when they still couldn't decide whether they wanted it or not. The old Gods still remained, even if they were fated to be buried deeper and deeper beneath the layers of society.

Some nations, had other things to worry about. The land that would be known as Sweden had officially never joined, because both Gothia and Svea wanted to be the dominant rulers of their home. As the years went by, the tension only got worse and worse. It didn't help that their neighbours Denmark and Norway had grown more and more powerful. So powerful, both had been recognised with one name each.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Some nations did not need persuasion to turn Christian. When Gothia, the rebelious brother, had found out about the new religion he made a decision to join, despite his brother's protest. This of course led to another protest and thus both sides started fighting. And they had literally been fighting about this since before they had called themselves Vikings.

Little by little, Gothia slowly managed to make his brother see sense. After all, to him, the old Gods were just that... old. But he soon found out this was a sorely mistake. He had no clue his brother seemingly was obsessed with gaining power, and he tried several attempts of obtaining his own land. To him, one half of their shared home was far from enough.

Though, Svea nor Gothia would ever be remembered as the fiercest of Vikings, this did not mean neither brothers now knew how to fight. Both had on occasion gone on raids of their own, not as many as Norway and Denmark, but it taught them much about fighting.

Then one day, Gothia was shaken awake from his bed by one of his many lords.

"Gothia, Gothia, your brother has attacked us."

"What?"

"He and his soldiers came from the woods. Oh, Gothia, we are doomed."

"Don't speak nonsense."

Gothia walked over to his window.

"Tell them men to arm up and meet my by Vadstena monastery. My brother must learn than he is not the only one who lives in this house!"

And thus began the long and seemingly endless sibling rivalry of who would become king of the mountain in the Swedish home.

* * *

**DENMARK**

While Gothia and Svea fought, Denmark had slowly gained problems of his own. The newest part of his home was smoking. England was pissed at him, for stealing parts of his home, and he wanted it back.

Denmark of course, wanted to keep it, and that made things more difficult. Especially, since Denmark had left the English shores after his old King Knut (King Canute) had become King of England.

But now King Knut was dead, and thus there was really no one who could control the area anymore.

This is how Denmark returned to his newest area. It was literally a turmoil of problems, in which England stood happily on the walls of the city and smirked down at him

"Good morning, my dear Denmark, care for some warm milk this lovely morning?" England said from where he sat on the wall smirking, legs dangling.

"If I were you, I'd worry about those dangling legs of your, before I find something to drag you down here. How rude isn't this, to invade ones home?"

England withdrew his legs within behind the walls, stood up and frowned.

"Rude, you speak of rude when it was you who first came to take my own house. Let me remind you, Mr Denmark, that I lived here first. Now, I advice you to leave. I, for once, shall have no intentions of ever leaving my poor house defenceless ever again, and you can tell that to your northern friends as well."

Denmark gripped his large axe even tighter.

"You coward! Come down here so we can discuss on this man to man."

He swung his giant weapon as he said this, however England only smirked.

"If I were to listen to you, I'd be a head shorter. I am sorry Denmark, but I can't let that happen."

Long story short, Denmark wasn't able to keep England, and defeated he had to leave. The walls of England's home were so far too hard to break.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

While Denmark tried to regain England, Svea and Gothia were still fighting. But things soon changed to Svea's favour, as he gained more and more power over his southern brother. Gothia had never really liked fighting just as much, and he was getting tired of the endless battling. He worried, because he could see the glimpse of madness in his brother's eye, and that terrified him.

There was also one more thing that made Gothia scared. His brother had very bad eyesight, and could on occasion slay a soldier of his own. He didn't like when Svea fought, he was very likely to harm anyone.

In Svealand, the land of Svea, a new king was crowned, and he became the first King of Svea to be known for his Christian belief. This King, naturally, sought to make all of Sweden rightfully his, and naturally Svea agreed to that.

Once more, Gothia was awoken by someone to tell him Svea had attacked again.

"My Lord, My Lord... you brother is..."

Gothia sighed.

"Yes, I understand. Rally the men, and we shall see if we cannot win this time."

To be fair, Gothia knew he was losing, and was mentally prepared for it as well.

"There is no time, my Lord. Your brother and his king, they are right outside your door."

"What?!" Gothia exclaimed, grabbed his sword, his helmet and a shield and dashed out.

Outside his brave rebellious men were fighting, some had stayed within their camp in case anything was to happen. Gothia rushed, knowing the battle was truly lost, but he hoped to help his men survive. Even if it would kill him, which he deemed unlikely, he would try to take on enough soldiers that he could let some of his own escape to the woods.

Swords danced, as he paired and attacked. The Svea-soldiers watched in awe of this amazing swordsfighter, who struck anyone he came across. The grass was coloured red as the swords danced.

Gothia could feel blood trickling from open wounds on his body, but he wasn't scared. Wounds inflicted by mortals needed magic to take a nation down. His wounds weren't serious, and his people needed him.

"Leave them be!" he screamed, and went even faster, like a tornado upon the scared soldiers. No one had ever witnessed such an act.

But no soldier, no matter how powerful, is truly immortal.

Gothia's dance of death ended abruptly, and the stunned nation stopped to see the blade of a sword through his chest.

It was like popping the air out of a balloon. He suddenly stopped, and fell to his knees.

But at the same time, a familiar scream of recognition, pain and realisation tore through the air.

"Gothia, Gothia... oh, what have I done."

* * *

Svea had entered this battle with one goal, to utterly defeat his brother and show him that such stubbornness wasn't going to win this fight. Svea wanted what Gothia had, Gothia's land was much richer, could bring better grain and lay closer to the sea and the important harbours. His brother however, didn't want to be ruled over, so naturally Svea would have to teach him his place.

But not like this.

Svea had heard the shouts of the giant soldier, who tore anyone down. He had rushed into the middle of the battle, seen the man who swung his sword like the dancing wind. He needed to stop this man, every death upon one of your own humans felt like a stab on open wounds. Nations could tell when their people died, and it hurt.

Sweden had raised his own sword, parried and struck. However he had not seen, had not realised, it was his own brother he had killed.

A scream tore through his throat. His brother keeled over. Svea rushed to help him, to somehow stop that blood. His sword lay forgotten by the side.

Svea took of his mantle, and used it to try to stop the blood. But, it didn't work.

"No, no, no, no... Gothia, don't die, please don't die. I am sorry, so sorry."

Gothia coughed weakly.

"B-brother." he said.

"Don't die Gothia, please, don't die!"

"B-brother... it's okay. I am ready now."

"No, no, no, no..."

"B-brother... please take care of our home... our people. Help them, care for them, make them strong. Stronger than I was."

"No... you must live."

"I love you, Sverige..."

Gothia's gaze faded. His body was now all but an empty shell. Sweden had won, but the victory seemed nearly pointless. His brother was dead, by his own hands. A hand, he didn't know whose from behind all those tears, closed his brother's eyes delicately.

"My Lord Svea."

One of his humans held out his sword for him. Sweden sniffed, gazed down at his now sleeping brother and smiled warmly. A new firm determination, based on his brother's words, burned throughout his entire being.

"Do not call me Svea, anymore. That was my old name. From today on I shall be Sverige, and our land shall be the mightiest Kingdom of the north.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

It was from this time that documents about the Nordic countries are named. Furthest north, furthest away is an island that was called Island (or Iceland). Furthest East of the five Nordic countries was Finland. Iceland was a very odd fellow, who rarely integrated with his Nordic friends, and mainly kept to his volcanic island and the small demons that lived there. Up until today everyone shakes their head on this, even if Norway claims magical beings exist. Finland was a very sweet country, who wasn't interested in conquering others. Something, that fitted Sweden a lot.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Sweden would never be what he had been after Gothia's death. He suddenly became a lot more silent, less happy and sometimes he would lock himself up, and not come out for many years. This of course worried everyone.

The year was 1155 when the now people of the Swedish kingdom had enough of this, and something had to be done. They literally figured the best way to tackle Sweden to be back somewhat to his old self would be to find him something else to think about, otherwise he would more than likely go mad in there. A Crusade was planned east, in which they were going to bring Christianity into this yet unknown part of the world. And of course, Sweden had to come with them.

A troupe of Swedes and their immortal leader therefore left to sail towards this yet unexplored land. The journey was silent, as snow fell from the sky and lay across the landscapes of the Finnish coast.

Sweden was on deck, gazing silently out through the snow, when he suddenly stood, nearly knocking his captain over, who had been behind him to ask a question, and had jumped at his country's action.

Whom the hell had that been?

Sweden blinked, but the person, whoever he was, was gone. Still, the very image of him had been forever imprinted on Sweden's mind. It had been a man, shorter? taller? then himself. He had very light coloured hair, almost white, and whoever he was (Sweden had bad eyesight, remember), he oozed some sort of calmness around him that warmed the former Viking's heart.

However, the crusade carried on, and Sweden didn't see the man again. It would take another two journeys before Sweden finally did meet him face to face.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark was still upset over losing his English home. He had felt kind of cosy there, despite all that horrible weather and well... that horrible Mint. He couldn't stand the bloody thing, and had tried to shoot it more than once, each arrow missed.

But, if he couldn't claim England he turned east. Towards the eastern coast of Balkan lived Estonia, and he was perfectly content of being on his own. He really didn't like when people tried to gain the upper hand on him. So, when the Danish settlers came, he would fight for his home. Barbaric Vikings be damned.

The year was 1219, and naturally Estonia calculated his battle. He knew Denmark was hotblooded and very rash, which of course would be easy to manipulate.

The two armies met on an open field, and at first Estonia had the upper hand.

But that soon changed.

The Danish armies were still struggling. Denmark roared in anger.

"God, if you truly do exist, help us. Show us a sign of your holy essence, and bring us victory."

Within the depths of existence God smiled, and did just that.

The grey clouds divided and a single banner sailed down to drop in front of Denmark's feet. It was a red banner, with a white cross, to symbolise God's love for this northern country.

Denmark bent forward, grabbed the banner with his left hand while he raised his sword with his right.

"God has spoken," he shouted loudly to shocked Danes and Estonians. Danes ran forth, the fears gone, and poor Estonia had to suffer defeat.

Which wouldn't be his last, sadly.

Denmark was happy. Even if he had lost England many years ago, he had gained new grounds. This just proved to him that he was still powerful.

Little did he know what Sweden was setting his eyes on.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Sweden was thoughtful. This was their third crusade towards the Eastern neighbour, and he had still to figure who that mysterious man was. He was very curious, and also hopeful. His subjects were also happy, because ever since that first crusade Sweden had stopped isolating himself, though he was far from talkative, at least he wasn't isolating himself.

This time their crusade brought them further and further east.

This time they rode on horseback. Sweden rode at the front, keeping an eye out for the mysterious man. He had pretty much searched everywhere, but still no luck and it was irritating. He wasn't sure by now if he had been dreaming or not.

"My Lord Sverige, there is another village up ahead." one of his men said. Sweden looked up, and indeed there were cottages further ahead. Some animals walked outside, and they could see people walking, doing their daily chores.

Sweden suddenly stopped... squinting, not believing his eyes. A tingle warm, yet familiar feeling reached him, calming his doubts and spreading peace within his stormy soul.

His followers suddenly panicked as he jumped of his horse and walked steadily towards the man, who was busy helping a woman mending knitted baskets. The pale man looked up, and the fear within his eyes were imminent. But he didn't move from his spot, something that impressed Sweden immensely. He could tell that this man was actually quite brave, but he didn't know this yet.

"Hej, I am Sverige."

"Suomi." the man answered, Sweden raised an eyebrow.

"I-It's my name, Suomi."

"Oh..."

"Can I help you with something? Do your horses need water, or...?"

Finland never had time to finish his sentence. Sweden literally picked him up from where he sat, and carried him back to his horse. It would take many years before Finland ever got an answer to why Sweden did what he did, and even longer to fully understand why Sweden needed him. But as for now, his scream could be heard across his entire nation, and people wondered what on earth was happening.

Eventually Finland became a permanent member of Sweden's home. Sweden thought everything was at peace at last, of course only days later Denmark came knocking, wondering why on Earth Sweden couldn't share.

* * *

**INTERLUDE 3**

Sweden originally intended to continue his crusade into Russia, but words soon spread about trouble at home, and he hurried home only to find that everything was in chaos. The Black Death had arrived, and spread like a wildfire among the towns and villages. It spared no one, old or young, and nothing they did seemed to help the dying.

Sweden was very happy to have Finland by his side, because the pain was unbearable for the both of them. Each death could be felt, and yet no one could be blamed for it. All the two of them could do was to ensure the comfort for the dying, and pray that God would spare the rest.

This wasn't just a problem of Sweden. The Black Death had come from the other regions of the world, and every nation suffered. Later in history, they would barely ever mention this incident of fear that if they ever did, it would strike again.

The black plague eventually did leave them all gradually, but the scars of it were still there. If you'd ever ask them, they could maybe show it to you, but they will most likely find a good excuse to leave before that would ever happen.

* * *

**NORWAY**

While both his neighbours were squabbling, Norway led a pretty peaceful life in his northern kingdom. Kings were born and died, but there was generally no giant wars, no huge conquests and there was a general peaceful time for him. Instead he spent his days building on his land, taking care of his people, whom were all still shaken after the plague, and trying to find out what had happened to Iceland. The boy barely spoke to him, and if he ever did it didn't go without mentioning a demon or two.

But this peace was soon disrupted one morning with a generous amount of irritation. The Holy Roman had started a new company, Hansan, and it was making every Norwegian port irritated, because now Hansan got all the money. It didn't help at all, that Norway had a debt to pay the company as well.

Things only got worse when his king died without an heir to the throne.

What is a nation to do?

I am afraid I will have to leave it at that, because that is a much longer story. But Norway was not alone on this problem. Denmark and Sweden also suffered from the Holy Roman Empire's greed. And those sparks started boiling with every ounce of revenge possible.

_TBC_

* * *

_Final notes: Yes, I am heartless and did just kill Gothia. Just to make sure I set Sweden on his maniacal quest of ultimate power up North, after all he would become quite the ruthless bastard. Don't worry, there is more to his character that I plan, but I am pretty sure that if you'd look through either Danish or Norwegian records, Sweden is rather evil. Since this is a story about the relationship between the 5 Nordic countries and their adventures throughout history (still trying to figure how to add Iceland properly to the mix), some nations will be more nasty than others at times, and let's just say if you don't like Hetalia characters fighting, I do strongly advice you to turn around and read another fanfic._

_BTW, Sweden is not going to forgive himself for Gothia's death for ages. In real history, no one is quite sure how Gothia disappeared. The tale goes that Gothia, Svea and the islands of Sweden (Gottland and Öland) fought for the doministic power of Sweden for a very long time, eventually the King of Svea won dominance. I did not include the islands for this story, as they kind of disappear from history after this, and Gothia was mostly mentioned. Gothia is seemingly treated as a seperate part of Sweden, but I figured if it was more interesting if Sweden continued this himself, and his mentality still lingers across his brother's demise._

_Gothia still kind of exist today, seeing how Sweden is geographically divided into 3 parts (Norrland (Land of the North), Svealand (Land of Svea) and Götaland (Land of Gothia). However, the only times I have seen these mentioned are at the daily weather reports, in which these make fundamental barriers over weather. None of these regions have any important rule, as Sweden is divided in several provinces, which established themselves how they want to divide important matters, such as health care and education._

_Ps: I am nor entirely heartless. Writing about Gothia's death made me cry._


	5. Chapter 5

Just to note, it is pretty much impossible for me to mimic Sweden's way of talking in Hetalia, because a, he needs to be verbal in order for the other nations to understand him and because, he wasn't that quiet back in the old days. Sorry for this change, but it was necessary... besides... to us (Swedes) it's mainly Denmark that is often inaudible (depending where you live). Somehow, I can understand Norwegian (bokmål) very well, but apparently not all Swedes do. Like I said, it depends where you live.

Also, if any Norwegian/Danish reader would like to fill me in on Norwegian/Danish historical and modern relations, please do. From all I can read it sounds like the relationship was OK, but I cannot judge this one since I do not know much about it. And I still need help regarding the enlightenment period. Seriously Danes, you'll miss out on an entire chapter if you don't dare to tell me. *puppy eyes*

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 5 The Kalmar Union 1397-1520**

_A union is formed between the five Nordic countries. At first everything seems peaceful, but gradually the Swedish nobility becomes more and more upset with the Danish rule, and tries to break out. Norway and Denmark become closer then ever. A new king is crowned in Denmark, and goes to claim full power over Sweden. However, the coronation is a trap. Sweden, together with Finland, flees and Sweden promises himself to get revenge._

**DENMARK**

At the end of the 14th century Norway's king died, and the throne was passed to his relative in Sweden. But Sweden never got to keep Norway for long, because not too many years later the king of Sweden died as well. At first, Denmark had been furious at Sweden for stealing Norway, but once Sweden's king died and his own king died things were different. Hansan still ruled the Northern seas, and much money was lost for all three nations.

Times were desperate, and desperate times call upon desperate measures. Luckily, Denmark still had one ruler, even though his European brothers snorted, because queens were generally not as powerful as kings. Still, Denmark trust queen Margrete, and it seemed that as if his Nordic brothers did as well.

Denmark woke up one morning with someone knocking on his door.

To his amazement, and utter bewilderment it was Sweden, and for once, he didn't carry a sword or weapon with him.

"Sverige, what are you doing here? Not to murder me, I hope."

The usually silent man looked mightily cross. He walked in, completely ignoring to wipe his boots from the mud.

"Is something wrong?" Denmark asked.

"Hansan." Was Sweden's sole reply.

"Oh," was all Denmark could say, but he understood.

It didn't take long however before someone else was banging on his door. Puzzled, Denmark opened to find not just one nation, but three, waiting for him.

"Has Sverige arrived yet?" asked Norway. Denmark nodded.

"Good, come Island." Norway said calmly. Iceland soon followed. Finland came last, and he looked close to tears.

"Rutosi, why did you leave me alone like that?" he said and walked over to Sweden. Sweden simply grunted and turned away, making Finland sigh in defeat. Why did Sweden have to be so cold?

Meanwhile Denmark looked at Norway, then to Iceland and Norway again.

"Let me guess, Hansan..."

"Those bloody little goblins, those idiotic trolls... I have never been this angry before. How dare they humiliate us like this. We are the kings of the North, and they've pretty much claimed everything. All the trade routes, all the money. And now they want us to pay them all back... with what?!"

Denmark understood his friend's outrage, but there was one small thing that puzzled him...

"Uhm, Norge, why did you bring Island here?"

Norway momentarily stopped his rambling, and stared at him, as if he had asked about a very obvious question.

"Oh, I figured he could use a break and get to know something else than those gates of hell and demons of his. Seriously, he worries me some."

"Huh?"

"Besides, you did tell me you'd help me raise him. From what I know, he needs watching over."

Denmark sighed. He wasn't sure babysitting was really his thing. Thank goodness male nations did not get pregnant.

* * *

Hours later, and one cup of beer each, they sat down to finally discuss their common problem. How do you tackle a company? With nations it was quite simple, you went over there, bashed them a little, and then you could return knowing that they got what they deserved. But companies had no nations to attack. Sure, they could all march towards the Holy Roman Empire, but that wouldn't stop the trades.

Or, as Norway realised after a while, they could make their own blockade on every route, so that Hansan had no more power. But this of course meant that they all would need to cooperate. And there was also the question who would commandeer this project.

"I can't do it. I still need a king." Norway said, raising his empty hands to emphasize what he meant. He looked at Iceland, who shook his head vigorously. Finland looked hopefully at Sweden.

"No, Finland. I too need a good king for this. Danmark, you still have a queen. Isn't your Queen Margareta of Danmark a strong queen."

"What..." Denmark said, not believing his ears.

"I spoke with my nobles, they mainly said the same. Our current king is an idiot they asked to arrive from the Holy Roman Empire, and he's made me nearly bankrupt. I too am in need of someone sensible."

"What on Earth made you choose a king like that?" Norway asked aghast.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I need money as well."

Norway shook his head, but Sweden had a point.

"Danmark, Sverige is right. Your queen is the best candidate for a joint Nordic Union."

Denmark was still slightly doubtful.

"I'll draw a document for us. Come to my home, then we can do all the official documentation there. Oh, and could you also help me to throw that idiot out of my home. My people are getting fed up with all those bailiffs he has hired. People can barely feed themselves." Sweden said. He took Finland's hand and prepared to leave.

Later Norway left with Iceland as well, telling the younger off from trying to plans lavarocks in Denmark's bed.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

1389 a Swedish-Danish army at the shores of Sweden. Sweden was happy Denmark had actually came for his embarrassing aide. Sweden kept quite quiet that he had once agreed to chose him as king, after their previous king had borrowed far more money than the nation could repay to the Christian haven in the Vaticans. Of course, the king that was meant to help repay that bill showed no interest in his duties, so here Sweden was, hoping his so called rival of the North could help him reclaim balance again.

The two armies marched North towards Stockholm, but they didn't get far before they saw the Swedish unwanted king's army. Sweden was angry like crazy, after all they were to fight on the lands that had belonged to Gothia, and he wanted this treacherous man to taste blood.

Denmark of course saw the change in Sweden, and took charge of the attack against the hired soldiers, because the Swedish king had hired his own countrymen to fight.

Two armies are still stronger than one, and the army was defeated and the Swedish king was captured. To Sweden's great disappointment the now former king was not beheaded, but only captured.

The two armies marched further north, and didn't stop until they reached Stockholm. The plan was to force the large town to surrender, but they had to wait for several years. Supply ships managed to get through, and aid the barricade.

Thankfully, it did not hold forever and Stockholm became a part of the soon to be union. Sweden and Denmark rode down south once more, where they joined with Finland, Norway and Iceland. There they signed a very important document, which gave Denmark the rights as sole ruler of the Union in the North. The Kalmar Union.

"Isn't this good, Ruotsi." Finland said happily. "We can finally have peace here."

* * *

If only things would be that simple.

Several years later, at the beginning of the 15th century, things were brewing once more.

The thing about the Swedish nobility is that they don't like to swear allegiance to anyone else but the Swedish ruler and Sweden. And even if Queen Margrete of Denmark chose a king for Sweden, this man became far from popular.

It was during such conditions that his own nobility had summoned him, to discuss the nations future. Finland had to stay at home, after all this was matters that did not concern him.

"My Lord Sverige," one of the assembled men said. We must act now. "Our new king is just a puppet for the Danish monarchy, and he doesn't care about us at all."

Sweden raised an eyebrow. He didn't truly agree to this.

"I see you are unhappy, but it was my impression that the king has done well. After all, I gave my consent to Denmark when Queen Margareta chose him for us."

"Oh, my Lord Sverige. Peace must have blinded you. Have you not noticed our King only gives back to the Danes?"

"Not to mention, that war he fought against The Empire (HRE) and Poland-Lithuania. How did that benefit us, more than tax money?" another noble said.

"And, we don't get anything. You must believe us Sverige, we need your support. Or we'll soon be infested with Danes."

Sweden was silent for a moment. It was clear his nobility were far from happy. He himself had been content with the fact that his new king had given Hansan a giant backlash by managing to infiltrate the tax system, dragging money back. But, if the money made no good then what good would it do for them.

"So, what do you all plan. A breakout, a war?" Sweden asked.

"A rebellion. We have chosen our new leader, now we just need to drive all Danes out. Are you with us, Sverige?"

"Yes, but don't tell Finland. He gets very upset whenever I am fighting."

* * *

**DENMARK**

Years passed, and every new year brought even bigger headaches for poor Denmark. Every new generation seemed to spur another rebel from Sweden, and Denmark started to wonder if his Nordic brother was somehow insane. The most amazing thing was that he saw Finland a while back, and he seemed quite oblivious to all the fights going on. In fact, he wondered if he could ever regain some peace and quiet, with the Swedes declaring their independence over, and over, and over again... it was such a brute pain in the neck.

Thank goodness for Norway. At least someone was sane around him. Even Iceland was creepy as the many hellish gates he claimed to have entered.

And when you speak of the devil.

The door had been open, it was always open for Norway, and the taller Nordic entered with a smile. Denmark sat in his chair, trying to massage a raging headache from getting too much. What was he going to do about Sweden, really...

"Trouble?" Norway asked. "Is it Sverige?"

"Uhu." Denmark answered, not up for long speeches.

Norway walked over to him, walked behind his friend's chair and continued to give his friend a massage. It seemed needed after all.

Norway hadn't initially been too happy about the Danish rule as well at first, but after negotiating he started to understand more and more of Denmark's actions. Even Norway could see the wider picture, and even if some of his nobles hasn't been too happy, he decided to stay with Denmark.

But things had changed slightly. Once things calmed down more and more, Denmark had offered more and more privileges for Norway and finally it was getting more and more peaceful between the two nations. This of course brought a change within his old Viking blood.

Norway saw a different side within Denmark, far from what Sweden saw. He saw a man who was gentle and kind deep within, and he knew Denmark was more then capable of caring. In fact, being with Denmark made him very happy.

Denmark groaned contently as Norway proceeded to massage his problems away. But suddenly that magic stopped. Denmark opened his eyes to see Norway face to face with him. Denmark blinked. Norway had a look in his eyes that he had never seen before.

"Norway... what in the..."

He never got to finish. Norway leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against his. Denmark was in shock, but relaxed soon and added some pressure into the kiss.

It didn't last very long however, and what followed was simple silence. Denmark was in awe over Norway's sudden actions, his inner demons screamed of joy. Norway however looked away, gathered his things and walked out.

Even until this day, Denmark had no idea why or what had started the whole thing.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

The rebellious years had continued on, with a number of kinds and leaders over Sweden's territory. Still, it was difficult to claim independence when one nation sought to rule the other while the other sought independence.

By now Denmark and Sweden had fought many bloody battles between the Danish rule and Swedish rebellion. Both countries had literally lost count to how many times they fought, and the war history between them had pretty much just started.

Not to mention Denmark was annoyed. Only a few years before he and Norway had shared their first kiss, but now, every time he saw the man he was distant. And it didn't help that Sweden kept on rebelling, no someone had to teach this idiot a lesson, once and for all.

After years of bickering, in which Sweden called Denmark a pompous poodle and Denmark had nicknamed Sweden the blind rebellion (he never managed to see the bigger picture), Denmark finally got hold of Sweden again. Sweden simply crossed his arms over his chest as Denmark and his latest king Christian II paraded though Stockholm. Naturally, Sweden wanted nothing to do with his neighbour, and felt humiliated that he had lost once again. Denmark brushed him of, and instead welcomed the Swedish nobility for a great feast to celebrate the reunion of Sweden and Denmark, and his coronation as Sweden's king.

But Sweden first refused. And it took Finland to convince him.

"Ruotsi" Finland said with a sigh, as they both stayed within the same room. "Why can't you just be nice to Tanska (Denmark) and maybe we can all be happy again. Don't you remember how happy we were when the union was formed?"

Sweden simply grunted. Finland sighed.

"Please, Ruotsi. I don't like seeing you so bitter all the time."

Sweden looked away.

"I am not bitter."

But in comparison to his nobles, most would call him bitter. Later, throughout the feast he kept glaring at Denmark and his king, making anyone who saw him shiver in nervousness.

Sweden sat to Denmark's right, and the Dane was happily trying to engage him in a conversation (after all, he had gained back the Swedish home once more).

"Oh, lighten up, Sverige." Denmark said, poking Sweden's sides. "Here, have some wine and enjoy the evening. You never know, it could be your last. You know, things would have been so much easier if you just admitted I was the better nation from the start."

He never would have guessed Denmark meant this literally.

The feast had lasted for several hours when Sweden suddenly felt as if someone had dragged him through the ice. He looked around, and surely enough something was oddly strange. He saw guards by each door, and the doors seemed barricaded.

Suddenly the Danish king gave a signal. Suddenly the guards swarmed towards the now frightened nobles, who had no weapons to defend themselves. Sweden stared at Denmark and tried to throttle him, but Denmark blocked him with his axe (where on Earth had he hid that?).

"Didn't I tell you, Sverige. It would have been much, much easier if you admitted that I am greater than you."

Sweden snarled at Denmark, but he could do nothing to helps his nobles. His nobles were captured, chained and brought to imprisonment in the castle. Even Sweden was chained, and though chains wouldn't hold forever, he worried that Denmark was going to do something dreadful.

Throughout the night Sweden couldn't sleep. He could almost hear his nobles cry of terror. Finland tried his best to sooth him, but Sweden was frightened. He feared for his nation, and what Denmark was going to do. He didn't know himself what this could be, but he knew it couldn't be good.

He just didn't know how bad it would be.

The next day many of the Swedish nobility was brought out on the open square. Sweden was as well, still chained so that he would be unable to do anything but watch.

And watch he did.

For three days he had to witness how his own nobles, the top of his society, the people he had deemed worthy to harvest his land, one by one lost their heads. Denmark was ruthless, and Sweden refused to cry. A nation could feel when its people died, and this was no exception.

Every blow was a blow through Sweden's heart.

* * *

Sweden couldn't believe it.

They're gone, they're really gone. How dared he? How could he. They were not guilty. They were his people.

Denmark had killed them, because he wanted Sweden's home. He had brutally murdered them all, when they had no means to defend themselves.

A rage beyond anything he had ever felt stormed through him, and nothing anyone said, not even Finland, could make him see things differently. Oh, he would get back at Denmark,just you wait.

The night, the day after the massacre, Sweden dressed in a dark cloak and told Finland to dress as well. They were heading North, where he hoped to regroup with at least some of his loyal people.

Little did either suspect that Sweden had not been the only person with this idea. And that man would forever change Sweden, and what Sweden would become.

_TBC_

* * *

_Final notes: And thus begins the most hateful relationship of two nations bordering each other, I am not kidding you. Officially, after the Bloodbath of Stockholm Sweden and Denmark now holds the records of most wars between two nations, which probably says a lot of how their relationship went._

_Don't worry, eventually they will make peace, otherwise I doubt they would have agreed to build a bridge between each other. So, if you'd ask a Dane or Swede I doubt they'd try to kill one and another. The later events of history saw to that._

_Anyway, on to some trivia._

_Queen Margrete's name is spelt different in Danish and Swedish. In Danish it's Margrete and in Swedish it's Margareta. I kept the Danish spelling for most parts, unless Sweden talks._

_And yes, Norway and Denmark shared their first kiss. Later events in history kind of made it somehow hard to keep these two away from each other. But for those who want to know, nothing else happened in that scene, OK. But add that scene as a favour for any Norway/Denmark fans out there._

_For future references, the whole Norway/Denmark scene is pretty much taken from my own real-life experience of once kissing my second best friend (way back). One of the most awkward experiences of my life so to speak, and it has never been repeated for a reason. (Should note, it was her idea as well, not mine)._


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT:** New update day (Saturday evenings). Since the bachelor-storm has started blowinf for real now, I realised my study-Sundays might get too busy for me to remember my regular updates (yes, I can be like that), I'm moving my updates to Saturday evenings/afternoons. If by any chance I will not be able to update on schedule, I will warn you about this on livejournal.

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 5 Gustav Vasa 1520- 1560**

_Denmark is content Sweden is once again in his rule. In his victory he thinks about immortality and power. Sweden rallies his people for a revolt. The Union falls into pieces. Norway and Denmark strengthen their relationship further, but is it really romantic? Protestantism is born, and grows in the northern countries. Iceland tries to recover after a major amount of natural catastrophies. The church looses its former power, and the money goes to the kingdom. Denmark faces many problems within his own borders, but because of the last events between Sweden, Sweden refuses to listen to him. Finally Finland realises he is never going to be free of Sweden._

**DENMARK- after the events in Stockholm**

Their plan had worked unusually well.

Denmark contently sipped on a glass of wine. Sweden's biggest town, Stockholm, was now his and with that the rule of Sweden as a nation. In fact, now that Denmark had gained control over Sweden's capital he was certain things would quiet down for a while. After all, there wasn't much money among peasants, so he more than likely had nothing to worry about.

But there was one thing that egged him. Where on Earth were Sweden and Finland? After the Danish move,the two of them had literally gone up in smoke. He snorted, he should have made sure his people kept a better eye on them. He was very certain Sweden was pissed, but he could equally just be scared. Yes, a scared Sweden, now that was an idea.

Immortality, that was something he wanted dearly. To be honest he was scared of losing, because losing could mean the end. If another nation was stronger, that nation could destroy you.

But now he felt safe once more. He literally own all of the Nordic Sea, and every ship had to pay taxes to him. Sure Hansan still existed, but their power had diminished more and more with every year. His goal was simple, to destroy them for good.

There was a knock.

"Enter."

It was Norway, dressed for travel.

"Ah, Norge! You want something, wine, beer... me?" Denmark grinned.

Norway glared at him, and that made Denmark slightly nervous.

"Danmark, I think you went too far." was all he said.

"But, Norge."

"No, you listen here Danmark. You should go and appologise to Sverige. Your actions really took it too far."

"But..."

Norway sighed.

"Forget it, I'll talk to you again once your actions start to make sense."

And just like that, he left. They still saw each other over the next few years, but like Norway said, it took a while before Denmark too realised that his actions had been a little too much.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

A few dozen of his nobles and important people were dead. The streets of Stockholm had been coloured red. Winter was coming, and the snow had already started falling. Sweden had decided to abandon his lost capital, and flee north in hopes of finding someone to help him reclaim his land.

On his way north Sweden and Finland encountered a man on his way north as well. He too had gotten the news of the events happening, his father had been one of the many killed.

His name was Gustav Eriksson of the family Vasa. His plan had been similar to that of Sweden. He was heading north to rally the men in the province Dalarna. It just happened that this was one of the few places he could expect to get armed men, as most men there owned some sort of weapon.

Sweden listened intently to what this man had to say. He saw a small glimmer of hope in his words. There may still be a chance to reclaim his home.

The three of them, Sweden,Finland and Gustav joined together and headed to the small town of Mora. There Gustav held a long speech about the events at Stockholm, the horrible action of the Dane monarchy. He spoke of the nation and he spoke with fire. It made Sweden proud.

The problem was that no one seemed to believe them. Instead of trying to stay and convince them Gustav fled on skis towards Norway, where he hoped to lose the pursuers he knew was following him. Sweden and Finland stayed behind, and hid in a loft of a nice noble, who had declined the invitation to Stockholm. While this noble felt like Gustav had exaggerated greatly, he didn't mind helping his nation.

But it didn't take long before a message reached the men from the north. Christian II of Denmark had indeed beheaded a great part of the Swedish nobility, and rumours spread of hazardous tax-reforms and decisions that no Swede wanted to participate in.

Two men, the fastest on skis, were sent to fetch Gustav back. Meanwhile the men gathered their weapons.

Many came up to talk to Sweden, to ask his forgiveness, but he didn't feel like there was anything to forgive. They had not done something wrong after all. In fact, he felt proud over them.

"Ruotsi, how are you going to reclaim your land? I mean, Tanska owns almost everything now." Finland asked in the middle of the preparations.

"I don't know, Finland. I wish I knew, but I'm a little lost as well."

Just by then there was a roaring cheer among the crowd. Gustav had returned, the two skiers had caught up to him in Sälen.

Now people didn't think he was a lunatic. They agreed to help, wanting freedom and the rights to decide. Thus a new rebellious movement started that marched south.

Gustav walked up to his nation. "You will watch over us, won't you?" he asked.

At that point Gothia's final words rang through Sweden's thoughts.

"_Brother... please take care of our home... our people. Help them, care for them, make them strong. Stronger than I was."_

He had vowed he would watch over their combined nation. Now, Denmark owned all that once had been Gothia's land, and he would take that back. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

A year followed of many battles. At first the Swedish army included just armed peasants, but as the battles reached further and further south Gustav also rallied soldier from Lübeck. These were however soldiers by Hansan, and Sweden was far from happy about this. He still didn't like the company who helped in a way to make him bankrupt.

But 1521 Gustav Vasa was named ruler over the Swedish nations by the people of the region Gothia. This helped silence Sweden's fears of yet another country trying to dominate it. This was after all the people of his late brother, and they too accepted the man Sweden set to lead his people. Two years later Gustav became king of Sweden, thus the Kalmar Union was broken for good.

In Denmark things changed as well. Christian II became less and less popular, and eventually people wanted him gone. The crown passed to Fredrik I, his nephew.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark shook his head. Maybe Norway had been right over the last few years that he owed an appology to Sweden. The archives of the castle were emptied of every law Christian II had made, and burnt while people celebrated. A new king was crowned, Fredrik I, and people were joyful that the old king was gone. Denmark sighed...

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in, Norge."

Norway had been to visit Denmark on several occasions, especially now when Sweden had left the union. For a while Denmark had considered going back to show Sweden that no one stood against him like that, but with his old king gone it would take a while.

Norway opened the door slowly.

"Hej, how are you?" he asked, looking quite concerned.

"I've been better." Denmark admitted as the smoke from the bookburnings rose to the sky.

"You don't seem too well."

Denmark sighed.

"They're burning everything, they hated him. But I still allowed him free reigns."

Norway shook his head.

"You know, something I've learnt from my nobles is that you need to be close to all of them, not just one. Remember the Black Death, how people suffered so greatly. I stayed with them, until the end. It was painful, but because of that they trusted me."

Denmark sighed again.

"They hate me."

Norway stared at his friend with a face that clearly said: 'you've got to be kidding me'. Instead of lecturing Denmark, seeing how down he had become, he did something else.

He walked up to him and gently kissed the top of his head.

Denmark looked up.

"Does this mean you actually do love me?"

Norway shook his head.

"You're like a brother to me, Danmark. But love, I don't think I'm ready for that."

Still Norway held him. It calmed Denmark slightly, but he knew some difficult years were ahead of him. Fredrik was now king of Denmark, but his former king Christian was not dead. And that threat would remain like a black cloud above them.

* * *

**ICELAND**

So, while our Nordic brother fought over who would own who, Iceland was considered for the longest time to be part of Norway. When Norway became part of the union Iceland came with him, therefore he now became part of the Danish rule. This didn't mean that he was really dominated, no, they left him pretty much on his own. Iceland was considered quite a creepy character, he just had to mention demons in every second sentence or so.

Perhaps this is what caused things to become so difficult. The Black death hit Iceland's shores during the beginning of the 15th century. Like every nation many people fell victim for it's unstoppable wave. But as if that wasn't enough, God had to bring extra wrath over the island, when earthquakes and volcanoes awoke and shook the island to the core.

Finally Denmark had to arrive to talk some sense into Iceland. There were some very weird difficulties with the nation. The land was heavily catholic, but something they had done must have caused God to anger. Why else would he only target their lands.

"Island."

"Danmörku? How are Norja and Svíþjóð?"

"Norge is fine... Sverige, I don't know exactly. He's as he usually is, difficult." (There was no point in mentioning much of the current affairs, in case Iceland would get ideas.) "Nevermind them, I came here to see you, Island."

"See me, about what?" Iceland asked, while he fed a spoon to one of his demons. Of course, Denmark couldn't see demons as he didn't believe in them (Norway could, but he never told).

"Island, things are quite dificult at the moment. And with your love for the bad things, I cannot handle another catastrophe on top of everything I do. I am thinking I may have to sell you."

Iceland paled.

"S-sell... me."

"Yes, sell you. "

"B-but, who would buy me?"

"I don't know, I guess I could ask Scotland if he might want you. I am sorry Island."

"Danmörku, wait!"

But Denmark was gone, just like that. Iceland yelped and sat up.

The sun was shining through his window, casting light rays upon the earthy landscapes. Oh, it was just a dream.

Iceland shook his head. He promised himself to not go volcano-climbing ever again. Those gases must have made him very strange, if he'd dream about being sold.

Carefully he got dressed in his usual clothing, and hung the Christian cross around his neck. No one up north never bothered him, so why Denmark would suddenly go and talk about selling him out, who knew.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

While our Nordic companions had been busy at war, Europe was once more changing. In what would one day be Germany, a man had nailed a reformation outside the church. Declarations of what he thought was wrong about the catholic belief, and how these wanted money from the people. God was someone who was meant for all, so why shouldn't they be allowed to have him freely?

After all, God's grace wasn't something you could sell.

The pope's words weren't necessary the words of God.

That is what the man believed, and thus soon a movement began north in which more and more countries broke out of the catholic religion and entered the protestant reformation. Was it just for religious purposes, well, that was arguable. After all, when the church lost its might, the money went to the crown.

In Denmark the dislike of this reform made itself known, and the country split in people for and against the new church. In Sweden peasants tried to storm king Gustav from his throne, but failed. On Iceland the new church met fierce resistance, as the Icelandic nation had been catholic for a very long time. Eventually, the new church won, but it was a long and painful journey.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark had no time to fight any battles with his Nordic brothers. This was mainly because the situation within the borders had been difficult. At the beginning there was a large threat from his former king, Christian II, who fought for the catholic church. Denmark's newer kings had changed gears, and allied with the protestant churches.

This new religion spread like a wildfire throughout northern Europe. The kings loved it, as it gave the power to the crown. The king became equal to the religion, and churches could now speak in his words. But many did oppose this new reform. Churches hid their richness before any soldiers could take it away from them. Many people loudly proclaimed their dislike, having learnt that the power of god lay within the church, and the king had no saying in the matter.

Denmark himself was quite torn. He liked the reform, because it gave freedom. It allowed him to make piece with the nobility and mightier people of his country. At the same time, many people disliked the new changes a lot, and thus he had a inner war going on, something that was very disturbing.

What made things worse is that the catholic part of Europe had pretty much declared that every Lutheran, believer of the protestant reforms, was a traitor. This caused a large battle not just within the Danish borders. Within this, one of the smaller german nations, had declared war on the Netherlands, and it didn't take long before they also dragged poor Denmark into this.

It didn't help that Christian II, with the help of catholic friends, openly wanted to reclaim the land.

Denmark hated this, but he had no choice. He needed to ask for help.

Much later he quickly travelled to Sweden's home.

* * *

Sweden and his king, Gustav, had dealt with the situation differently. Anyone who opposed the new system was to go away with the old system. In short, they were disposed of. Despite what later history would say, king Gustav could be a maniac when he wanted something done.

Denmark had only heard rumours of this, still it was worth a shot. Of course, once Sweden found out Denmark was on his way towards him, he got ready to meet him blade to blade.

Denmark kind of understood those feelings when Sweden pointed his sword at his neck.

"Sverige... I know you don't like me, but before you kill me, please hear me out. I need your help, badly. Things are, things are horrible at home, and these new reforms are difficult to pass through. My people are split, some even hate me. I need your help, please let me borrow your armies. It's Christian II, he is back and well..."

Sweden however did not seem to listen. All he mumbled was:

"Get out!"

It turned out Sweden still did not appreciate what Denmark had done.

Once Denmark returned to his own home, he found out Sweden did act, but not in favour of Denmark. He placed his own army by the border to Danish owned Scania. And swore that never again would he let that tyrant thread Swedish grounds.

Eventually Denmark managed to drive his enemies out, no thanks to Sweden though. Society was once more functioning normally, allthough rebels did come and go.

* * *

Much later, Denmark returned to his home, exhausted and sore from the endless bickering and fighting. He sorely started to dislike his southern borders, and anything catholic.

The door silently opened. Norway had seen his friend return, and he was worried about him. By now most of the North knew about Denmark's predicament, and he felt bad for his friend. He figured Denmark had learnt his lesson.

Denmark was frightened. Remember he was afraid of being forgotten, and he figured he needed to keep close to someone in order to never be forgotten. He made a decision to tie Norway even closer to him, by officially making it a part of his own lands, and no longer a union.

Norway wasn't too happy about this, but he forgave him. After all, Denmark had not treated him badly, so there was nothing bad about the situation. It just, wasn't favourable.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Sweden was not a greedy man, after all money was fairly new for someone who had existed since the Stone Age. But he had to admit, the sight of all that gold that once had belonged to the many monasteries and churches was a sight unalike anything he had ever seen. Of course, in comparison with the European empires, his richness wasn't overwhelming, but no gold could be found in this part of the world through natural resources. Only silver and copper could be mined. Still, Sweden was slightly troubled over the latest events.

Mindlessly he looked at the ceremonial goblets and trinkets when Finland walk in on him.

"Routsi, you know this is not healthy."

Sweden seemingly ignored him.

"Ruotsi, you should probably talk to your king. I think he has gone mad, or something. Didn't he proclaim that only his children should inherit the throne. You've always chosen your kings. What if your next king is an idiot, and you cannot switch him out."

"That will not happen."

"Pardon?"

"I know what he did, I allowed him to. Don't you see Finland. Danmark is getting weaker, and I am sure with Gustav's strong blood our next kings will be strong. I can feel it."

Finland sighed.

"Ruotsi, are you certain it's really that you are feeling, or just the remains of the hangover from last night?"

Sweden snorted.

"I did not get drunk. But it doesn't matter." he pulled Finland closer to him, breathed in that scent he had come to love and sighed.

"Ruotsi, what is the matter."

"You know I only want what is best for us."

"Yes."

"Don't you ever leave me."

"What?"

"You heard me, never leave me."

Finland sighed, finally understanding what was going on.

"You know I will not leave you, Ruotsi. At least, never willingly."

1560 Gustav Eriksson Vasa died, leaving the throne to his son Erik was crowned king.

_TBC_

* * *

Final notes: To my fellow Swedes. I know very well what our history books said, but those where, like many other tales by victors, very likely romanticized to make our king seem better. To some historians, he mush have been a close to a psychopath on the throne.

Now, I will not put a psychopath on this throne, but I am pretty closer to later discoveries than his own words of this time. I am not going into full details over this, or I'd have to change the rating at once. Gustav Vasa seems to me a man who did a whole lot of terrible things for his own ideals, and still managed to bring something good at the end.


	7. Chapter 7

While I was looking further into this part of history, it really struck me to be the biggest family drama of the time. However, as I am pretty sure all those names will ix things up too much (they like reusing old names a lot), I figured I could spare you that, and give you the overview.

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 7 1560 – 1618 The Boiling Pit**

_Three sons fight over the Swedish crown. The interest over the Nordic seas grows. Sweden is jealous of Denmark for owning almost every port in the area. Sweden gains Estonia, but that doesn't solve much. Denmark is still the ruler at sea. Seven years of war follow between Sweden and Denmark. Sweden looses it's only entrance to the Nordic sea, and has to pay Denmark to get it back. While this happens, more players enter the field, all wanting a piece of the seas. Northern Europe is boiling as Sweden, Denmark, Poland and Russia once more prepare for war._

**SWEDEN**

Gustav Vasa was dead, in one way a king of Swedish kings had left them, in other ways a shrewd man with giant ambitions had to put his ambitions to rest.

Shortly after, his oldest son Erik was crowned Erik XIV of Sweden.

To some outsiders Erik was mainly known for his constant hopes of marrying Elisabeth I of England, by sending her a painting of himself. This was a sore attempt that never succeeded. He should also gain some recognition, maybe, for starting yet another war with Denmark. Finland found Erik to be just like his father, powerhungry and insane literally, and wondered if Sweden had made a bad choice. By birthrights, Finland was now ruled by another of the old kings sons.

It was mainly the fact that the king had left several sons that each wanted a piece of the throne, but of course only one could have it, the oldest. Sweden would later refer to this as the Great Sibling Fight, because the years that came would involve their constant bickering, and schemes to claim the throne. Wisely, Sweden decided not to drag himself into family matters. He had already had one brother, he knew how they fought. And he already could guess the outcome.

You'd think then that Sweden would be more concerned about this matter, but he trusted his kingly sons. He specifically told them to never carry swords whenever they met. Of course, he had no idea just how many ways three boys could trip each other around by now, the nasty threats and hateful schemes really should be enough to alert a country that he had made bad decisions.

But he kind of had other things on his mind, that worried him.

By now, Denmark owned literally all coastline to the sea, almost trapping Sweden completely. The sea was the fastest route for any trades and travel. It was also the most effective war-method, since you could transport people from one point to another much faster than a horse could ride.

And naturally, Denmark had boasted about it, which annoyed Sweden even more. This didn't help that Sweden had only one desirable spot left on the map, and Denmark had told him he would take that from Sweden as well.

The problem was, Denmark was also a strong nation.

Now that was a problem. But it wasn't the only problem.

Lately, things had gotten even worse. Sweden had received Intel that the Nordic countries weren't the only ones with these interests. Poland, who had grown stronger over the centuries, and Russia, who would otherwise be excluded from this important place as it lay pretty far east, also showed a great deal of interest. Now, this was far more troublesome.

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when the sound of swords clanged. He immediately hurried to tell those brothers off once and for all. Finland followed by his heels, equally worried.

"You three!" Sweden said, voice raised, once the brothers were in sight. "Seize you bickering at once!"

* * *

Later that day, Sweden sat down with the three brothers' swords on his lap for fears that they would somehow manage to kill one and another. Of course, the brothers had complained openly when Sweden took them, but Sweden had ignored them, reminding the eldest brother, Erik, that he was king and should act like one. Now, he had boarded himself in one of the rooms, and refused to speak with anyone, apart from Finland, who was sitting on a chair across the room, watching as people did their things on Stockholm's streets.

There was just so much you could handle with new kings, and even Sweden had his limits.

Finland looked over at Sweden, whom he thought acted like a child in this as well.

"Ruotsi, I did warn you, didn't I?"

"Hmpf."

"You can stop that, the two brothers went back to their lands, so there shouldn't be more fighting in the castle."

"Then why didn't you go with them then."

Finland sighed.

"Ruotsi, I don't mind that you gave my lands to one of them, after all he hasn't been cruel. But, I swore I would stay by your side, didn't I. I meant that."

Sweden sighed. No matter what, it seemed Finland made sure he never stayed angry for too long, unless Denmark was involved somehow. Finland just had that calming effect on him. However, when Denmark was involved, then sparks could really fly.

"Why don't we go down, eat some dinner, and then go, and tomorrow we can go and inspect your lands. That usually cheers you up." Finland suggested.

Sweden didn't reply to this, but he smiled. And that told Finland all he needed to know.

Sadly, the momentary peace was once more disrupted, because naturally, Denmark had to involve himself somehow.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark was bored. This was not a first. He also felt like annoying Sweden, seeing how Sweden didn't help him when his own nation was in chaos... why did you have arch-enemies if you wished for the other one to disappear entirely?

Thought an anonymous source he had however heard that Sweden was troubled. He literally had three brats fighting over the throne, and this was a perfect moment for revenge. Or so he would usually consider it, but at the moment there wasn't much he could put revenge on as he already had cornered Sweden pretty well. So, he did the next best thing.

Which Norway would scold him for in many years to come.

But Denmark could be very childish, when no one kept an eye on him. He wrote a note saying:

_Tihi, I have more coastline then you._

_Love_

_Denmark_

and he sent it to Sweden, with a courier.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Sweden on the other hands had issues. Not just because of the low incomes and the annoyance that Denmark currently had the upper hand, but his latest king wasn't his most popular king. As Finland put it, he was very much alike his father in many ways, including the madness.

1561, in order to gain some grounds, Sweden with his king, still managed to obtain Estonia. Once more Estonia found himself under another flag, but this would last for several decades. The war had lasted for 25 years against Russia, with Sweden ending as the victor. Russia had not been extremely happy, but he figured he could reclaim Estonia later. Estonia hadn't been too happy about this at first, it had been 25 years of war after all. Still, as Russia would have put it for him and his brother, he had no choice in the matter.

Estonia hadn't been too cheerful in the beginning to now share a home with Sweden and Finland, but he thought it was seemingly okay. Of course, his brothers had contacted him and said they'd figure out a way to release him. He wasn't too sure he wanted that yet though. And naturally Russia still tried to knock down his door, but that man could be outright creepy without knowing it himself.

But of course, there was just...

"Estonia, straighten your collar." Sweden mumbled from his chair. Estonia sighed.

He had learnt from Finland, who had stayed with Sweden for a very long time, to listen, obey and not protest.

Sweden was meanwhile trying to figure out how he could gain more coastline, and in that way more incomes. It unnerved him that Denmark had gained up on him, and not to mention Denmark was still trying to coax him into rejoining into a second Kalmar union. The last one was something Sweden outright refused, seeing he had still not forgotten what Denmark did to his nobles.

Naturally, this did not go well with Denmark.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark had sent a number of messages to Sweden, but they all ended up the same way. Every reply was one more or less distinct way of saying no. However, since Sweden was slowly gaining more and more grounds in northern Europe, Denmark felt as if it was their sole right to do this. After all, he, as a sovereign nation, had been perfect. He just couldn't see what Sweden disliked about it.

After all, if they joined forces no one would be able to defeat him... ehm... them.

Norway, who was once again over to visit, simply shook his head. While he thought Sweden could be impossibly stubborn at times, Denmark was impossibly childish and the old Norse nation had quietly calmed most of his need for revenge and blood. He could tell Denmark was up to do something, and he started to see the outcome, but he figured Sweden would be too smart to work himself into a frenzy so close after his last few wars.

The door suddenly opened, and a letter arrived. Norway reached out his hand to take it, seeing Denmark was busy raging over Sweden and his antics. But Denmark snatched it before he had the chance.

Denmark silently read the message, and then smirked.

"It's done, Norge. Sverige can't ignore us now."

Norway paled.

"What did you do, Danmark?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just cut him off to ever reach the sea passage to the Baltic sea ever again." he smirked. "Oh, this is going to be good, now he can't say no, if he wants to get his little fort back."

Norway glared at him.

"Danmark, you know I am loyal to you, but sometimes I do wonder whether it would be better to leave you and found my own nation."

For a momeny Denmark looked hurt, but he went back to his schemes. He would regain Sweden, even if it cost him all he had.

* * *

**THE NORDIC SEVEN YEAR WAR**

**and the aftermath**

Once Sweden had found out he had lost his only port town to the west coast of the sea, he immediately went south to regain some ground elsewhere. Having his fortress taken hurt badly, and he was furious with Denmark about it. Instead, he would get Denmark where it hurt, he would make sure that he could cut the land connections between Denmark and Norway for good.

What came to follow was an long battle back and forth to regain and defend land. Sweden and Denmark went wherever their borders met to see if they could not somehow defeat the other. But by now, their military grounds were pretty equal in victories and defeat, and neither sides managed to rule the other.

To Norway's great irritation he also got dragged into this war. Shortly after Denmark and Sweden started fighting Sweden tried to claim land that weas Norwegian, and thus Norway had to enter the battle as well.

The battle lasted seven years, and it is remarkable how stubborn each of the nations could be of victory. But at the end, no war can last forever and it showed. The nations grew more and more weary of war, and the people even more than that. War, is not something that brings a lot to the one who is hungry.

After seven years, in which no new borders were established, Denmark and Sweden finally gave up. This wasn't because neither sides were adamant about fighting, but they both had problems. In Denmark, people were upset on the war, and refused to continue. In Sweden, similar things happened, but also the king had finally been claimed by his own madness, and had literally run from the castle in a shocking state. His brother, Johan, had taken over the reigns of the crown, in his stead. Sweden could purchase his fort back that he had lost in the early beginnings, but he retained his outpost to the North Sea.

What came to be was a period in which Sweden had to fix his monarchy badly. Sweden had a new king, but he was mostly scared and believe his brother Erik was out to get him. During the war Erik had imprisoned his own flesh and blood, and then ran away mad. This came to haunt the king until his brother was confirmed dead.

The next king to follow did another loop. He was raised with catholic believes, and therefore thought he needed to bring back the catholic church. This too, was seemingly unpopular and king Sigismund, son of Johan, remained king over Poland, where his mother had come from.

Finally Sweden had one remaining son to give the reign to. King Karl IX.

* * *

**AFTER THE WAR**

Sweden once more found himself with a giant headache. The last few years had been hellish, the war had been long, his kings never stayed long enough and he started to doubt whether having his own country was seriously a good thing. What was worse was that more players had entered the field. Russia had grown a lot stronger, Poland was very adamant about gaining territory north as well.

Little did Sweden suspect that this was just the very beginning of a very long journey. If he had known what hardships lay ahead he might have backed down just a little.

Poor Estonia sat in one corner, watching Sweden as he mumbled and grumbled. He missed his brothers dearly, not knowing he might get to meet them sooner than he thought.

_TBC_

* * *

Final Notes: The Greath Sibling Fight wasn't really as this story tells it, but since these 3 brothers, and one of the brother's sons, pretty much tried to kill one and another over the throne of Sweden, it kind of made sense to give Sweden a rather nasty headache over this. It almost gave me one, figuring out which brother did which action. The conclusion is one went mad, one forgot to raise his son properly and one started an era in which Sweden gained too much ground for his own health. I should probably note however, that Gustav Vasa had several children, so there was probably a lot more happening behind closed curtains. However, these three are the three most mentioned as all three reigned Sweden at one point in history.

If you're wondering what area Denmark invaded, it's pretty much where Gothenburg is today. You can find this city on google maps.

Ps: I will do a recollection of the Nordic seven year war on livejournal. It was a really complicated thing to write about, as I am pretty sure no one knows of any of these provinces and towns that had significance to the war. Therefore, I figured I'd leave this chapter shorter than I intended, so that you, if you're interested, can read about it later on.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy moly, I have a lot to cover in this chapter. I kind of had to cut the last chapter short, because a lot is happening here.

And yes, this starts in Poland. I know Poland is not a Nordic nation, but the beginning of this chapter starts there.

Ps: Sorry for the late update, but I' had to eat first. Been gone all day on a (orchestra) concert, had to restock on food and haven't had time to sit down until now. I also woke up at noon (fell asleep late, and had to wake up for a delivery at 7am, just to fall asleep when the delivery was made.)

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 8 Europe at War**

_Sweden gains Latvia from Poland. Europe enters a war between the catholic church and the protestant church. Denmark and Sweden were asked to join the war. Denmark does, but Sweden backs down, since he is still busy fighting Poland. However, when the catholic soldiers reach northern Germany Sweden races to war again. Denmark realises that Sweden has gained the upper hand on him, and tries to slow his progress down. The war was won, but Sweden's great Warlord dies. Sweden had a realisation. Meanwhile Denmark has huge problems joining his monarchy and nobility. Sweden soon takes the chance to invade Denmark for good, and attacks twice. Once by sea and once walks across the frozen sea to surprise his enemy. Sweden also stands victorious as the long European war ends, and gains more territory and becomes one of the main players for the protestant church. Sweden is now more powerful than ever, but maybe that ego swelled a bit too much._

**POLAND**

Poland was proud in many ways. 1, he was not one of those Vikings, that never washed and smelled like their own dirt. 2, he lived and frolicked among the better of the European nations and 3, he had a great status, and he was fabulous.

So, when one of the Vikings had so outrageously sacked his own king from the Swedish crown, of course he got upset. But then the unthinkable happened. One day, a Swedish messenger came to tell him that Sweden wished for Poland to withdraw his claims by the sea. Naturally, he refused such outrageousness. What ensued was a declaration of war on Latvia's capital Riga.

Poland, being the ruler of Latvia, replied with his own army. At the beginning all went well, but when his troops started to walk on Swedish soil, all of a sudden Russia attacked him as well.

Grudgingly, he had to withdraw and leave Sweden to regroup.

"Russia, you bastard!"

Many years of war continued, in which Poland eventually did loose Riga and later Latvia. He could see, from the dust of the battles, that smug expression on the former Viking's face, and it unnerved him bitterly.

One day... one of these days Sweden would pay.

Now he just had to make peace with Russia, and make sure he didn't stand in his way for victory.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

Some years after Sweden and Poland had their second war, Europe was torn into two halves. Churches are always a good topic of discussion, but not when Europe was split between the protestant and catholic belief. In the Holy Roman Empire, this split was worse than anywhere else. First of all, the Holy Roman Empire himself was rarely present, and thus no one knew what to believe or how to properly unite, so his name was later near forgotten and only his small states remembered.

This became the big problem. Each state thought and agreed on different matters, and when their big brother couldn't help them decide what to do or what to think, chaos ensued. Naturally, protestant states begged for their northern friends to ally, and catholic states begged their catholic friends for help. Soon, all of Europe had entered the battle.

**DENMARK**

Since Denmark bordered close to the German states he was among the first to enter the battle. He didn't stay very long, his war strategy didn't go nearly well enough according to his plans, and he lost many battles and soon withdrew. This didn't mean he wasn't interested how the progress was made, but at home he had a lot of difficulties.

But as it was, the Protestant allied had called both him and Sweden out to the war. Sweden was still occupied with Poland, so naturally Denmark had to do all the work. Denmark was pissed at Sweden, who he believed betrayed the very church that they supported. But naturally, Sweden wasn't listening, and too far away to bother to send good replies.

However, despite the Danish attempts, the catholic church gained much grounds in the German states. Denmark simply had bad luck in this war, and he blamed this on the big schemes in Europe. This was why he liked to fight Sweden, the man never saw how big the world really was.

But slowly, despire the fear that the catholics had for a joint Swedish-Danish warfront, Denmark found a way to make peace. He even gained a little more territory this way.

Denmark was in his capital Copenhagen, celebrating the victory in defeat, when once more a messenger stormed through his door. He really needed to fix that somehow.

"My Lord Danmark!" The messenger shouted and dumped a crumbled parchment in his hand.

Denmark took it, fearing the worst.

The parchment said as following:

_Danmark, you satanic bastard! I don't know what you are thinking, but I'll rather die than have those catholic dictators in my country again. I don't know what kind of games you are playing, but I am not going to accept it. I am off to take up where you finished, and I hope that in the future that you show a little more respect for our respective churches._

_Love, Sverige_

Denmark figured it was Finland who actually wrote that, guessing Sweden had asked him to. He was glad Sweden was enraged, but same time he was worried as well. Sweden was leaving one war and joining the large wars in Europe. He hoped this would not get too much of consequences for him.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Finland had seen Sweden angry many times now, but this time it was worse than ever. Normally, when Sweden was angry he would voice it but right now he was completely silent. He simply stood at the front of their ship, gazing out at the sea. To some he looked as peaceful as ever, but Finland knew better. Sweden was boiling in more ways than ever.

Before they left the war-front Sweden had asked him to write a message about their arrival, and send it straight to Denmark. He had also instructed him to write it in such a way Denmark would quiver in fear next time they faced.

By the shores of Northern Germany they met with their allies, the Saxon-Anhalt. By good fortunes, Sweden was able to gain some stable grounds before he marched into the remaining states, and surprisingly he met little resistance, and won his battles.

But, unbeknownst to him, Denmark had followed everything, and before he knew it he found himself face to face with his neighbouring rival. The year was 1631, the year after Sweden joined in the war.

"Hej Sverige."

Sweden turned. Finland, who as always followed Sweden on most of his wars, was equally as surprised to see the Dane, and worried if Sweden was going to run a sword through him.

He knew Sweden was far from forgiving right now.

"Danmark?!" Sweden said, his eyes flashing with otherwise concealed hatred.

His tone was equally as icy.

Denmark stood his ground, he had a mission here. He feared Sweden's strength right now. It seemed anger only made the once content nation into a war-machine.

"I came to ask you for a favour."

Sweden didn't answer, but he listened.

"I want you to stop fighting."

Sweden remained silent.

"I am serious. You are not strong enough to tackle these nations. Trust me, I know, I border to them. Stop this fight and go home."

Sweden turned to him, and held up his sword.

"Five minutes, then I will go after you and slay you with this. I have slain nations before Denmark, a small insignificant thing like you will be no different."

Hearing this, Denmark retreated swiftly, but he came every day to try to coax Sweden to make peace.

Sadly, peace wasn't what Sweden had in mind.

000

The Swedish armies won many battles that year. It came to the point that the emperor of the Holy Roman Empire had to put his foot down. Sweden had marched towards the southern borders, gaining victory after victory. The emperor was smart. He realised that the defences were once weaker north, and Denmark, annoyed by the Swedish war, wasn't joining.

1932 Sweden and his king had to quickly rush back north.

But the king didn't make the full journey back, and would never see his kingdom again.

Sweden, the Swedish army and the King Gustav II, had reached Lützern when they faced yet another force. A thick fog lay across the battlefield, making it difficult to see anything, even to distinguish foe and friend.

Before the battle, the two lords assembled in the king's tent.

"Has our allies reached us yet?" The king asked.

"Not yet, but I heard they are approaching. I think we should wait a little longer. As much as I want to win, to honour our home, we need more men."

The king snorted.

"I hope they hurry, my patience is growing thin."

Sweden smiled. He looked at the European map with a mile. Over the last few years he had gained so much more. Both Estonia and Latvia were his. Parts of Northern Germany lay under his protection. He just hoped, when this war ended, that they would allow him to keep them. If that came to be, he would soon surround Denmark and he knew how much that would piss the Dane of.

"Sverige, I want you to ride with me. We will win this war."

Sweden nodded.

"I still think we should wait for the Saxon-Anhalt armies. They could be here any day now."

"And wait for another day, no... we agreed to fight once the fog clears." the king said. "Remember, Sverige, God is with us."

"Yes, God is with us,"

* * *

The fog eventually started clearing. Both armies assembled, The Saxons hadn't arrived, but the King deemed they couldn't wait longer. He had assembled a strong army, and he trusted in that strength.

After all, he spent months assembling it. They had spent nearly a year building it before their enemies had realised even what they were up to. Now, people feared the Swedish banner, and it was all his doing.

Gustav was known as the Nordic Lion, and as one of the greatest war lords of Swedish history. This showed during this battle as well. After the first battle, the enemies found out why this man was a danger to them all. Sweden gained victory.

But the higher you climb the harder you fall. The fog returned as the hours went. The enemy was running, and the king, proclaiming the victory, decided to ride to face his enemy one last time. It was a risky move, it required all of his armies to follow him for his safety.

But he would sail in glory of the victory on his horse. In charge of his army. He gave a signal to his nation, pointing his sword at the enemy to charge. Gunmen, cavalry and footsoldiers shouted in victory, to honour their king.

But, as he stormed, with Sweden by his side, the fog made his followers lose him. He and Sweden found themselves among the enemies.

No mortal man can kill a nation, but mortals can yet kill a king. The king was near-sighted and never noticed the difference. Neither did Sweden, his eyesight was just a bad.

One gunshot is all it takes.

The king's horse reared as its rider fell.

The corpse was quickly robbed by everything of value.

Sweden didn't even notice until it was too late.

And he blamed himself equally for the loss of his king, as he did for his brother.

His nation would continue to fight in the war. But Finland, realising something was terribly wrong, found him among the piles of bodies from the war. Silent tears trickling down his face.

God should have been with them.

But not this day.

* * *

Sweden would eventually after many, many years win this war, and went on to be one of the players in an agreed peace between the protestant lands, with Sweden and the catholic church, with France. The agreement settled that if another likely war between the two churches started somewhere, Sweden and France would be in charge of keeping the peace.

This eventually became mumbo-jumbo in the end.

This battle would eventually change many things in Sweden. That silent thirst for blood that he had tried to calm during his Viking days was now burning like fire in his blood. But at the same time, the death of his king also reminded him of the death of his brother.

* * *

Later in Stockholm Sweden locked himself inside a room, and refused to return to the battles of Europe. His people left him there, but they still won victories. People still died, but Sweden barely noticed. He blamed himself for his own stupidity.

"Ruotsi, you shouldn't do that." Finland said. He looked over at Estonia and Latvia.

"Look, you are scaring them." Finland tried to point out.

Sweden ignored him.

Finland frowned.

But he knew there was something going on.

And it became his new mission, to figure out what was happening.

Several weeks passed, and it took a while, but Finland finally managed to figure out the problem. By cheer luck he overheard Sweden talk about a bird he wanted shot. Sweden was complaining to one of his servants that this blasted crow was keeping him away all morning, when he wanted to stay in bed.

However Finland noted very easily it wasn't a crow. It was a magpie. And magpies had a completely different colouring.

Sweden was short-sighted.

That's why he had made such bad judgements. That's why he had never realised that they had lost their own armies, and driven straight into enemy territory unguarded.

Finland immediately sent for a pair of glasses to be made for him. Obviously, his friend needed them.

Sweden never audibly said thanks, but Finland noted that he finally stopped moping just as bad, and he seemed happier that way.

Finland just hoped Sweden would learn one of these days to properly open up to him. He knew his friend was keeping something very important away from him.

* * *

**DENMARK**

While Sweden had backed away from the worst warfronts, letting his councellors handle the nation's affairs (the young princess Kristina was just a small child when he father died), some would thing this would have been the opportune moment for Denmark to finally attack Sweden.

The thing was, Denmark had a lot of problems within his own borders.

Denmark's problems resided within his people, they were unhappy. And unhappy people rarely ever listen to what you tell them. As it was, the nobility in Denmark had too much power by themselves.

Denmark rode through his lands, from one noble home to the next, trying to sort out how to fix this mess. He needed to find ideas, he needed to unite his country again. His king had aged, and though he knew the line would continue, he worried about what the future held. How could he keep his strong kingdom, when his kingdom was split.

He was halfway through his country, when a messenger caught up to him, and the poor man looked very relieved to see him.

"Lord Danmark, Lord Danmark. I have a message from the king."

"From the king? Tell me at once."

"Yes, my lord. Well... it's really a message from the capital itself. We need you back in København. Sverige has attacked us."

"He has what?!"

"He sent a large fleet our way. The king is preparing for war, but we need you as well. Otherwise the men will believe we can not win this war."

Denmark felt the worst approaching. To be honest with himself, he wasn't too sure how this would go.

* * *

When Denmark arrived back at his capital, he was furious. Sweden just had the perfect opportunity now, didn't he?

Couldn't he have waited, just a little bit. Denmark couldn't understand when his neighbour North had become so ruthless...

Hang on, hadn't he always been that? He'd have to ask Norway about his ideas, but his Norse friend was still mourning the dead from the fire in his own capital. Norway was just a sensitive soul... Don't judge him!

Don't had been years since that fire...

But nevermind that, he had business to take care of. He needed to shove Sweden back to the puny hole where he came from.

The Danish armies set out to meet the Swedes, who had already gotten the upper hand. Sweden, having gained parts of what one day would be Germany, not surrounded Denmark geographically, and he used this to his favour. He simply attacked Denmark from every corner.

Danish troops set out to meet them, and they had the upper hand. Denmark was shocked, yet ecstatic they started with the upper hand despite Sweden's attempts. He felt proud of his soldiers.

But the war on land is just one thing.

Denmark's land reached to border the land of Sweden. To Swedish joy and Danish tears Sweden sent their navy to hopefully turn the tide, and unite with their military bases in Germany. This succeeded, and soon Denmark ran into more and more difficulties. His own navy was good, but Sweden was better.

Denmark was once again pissed when he returned, his king wounded, having lost an eye, by a Swedish shot.

The sad thing was, he had to realise, he had lost this war. And it hurt like hell.

"Lord Danmark." one of his messengers said from the doorway, bowing.

Denmark turned, nearly knocking down a vase in the process.

"Yes?!" he snarled.

The messenger flinched.

"Sweden sent words, he told you to meet in the town that borders your two nations. He wants to declare his victory."

The messenger paused.

"He also said, he demands that you leave parts of your and Norway's land to him."

Denmark paused for a moment, stared at his messenger and shouted.

"He said WHAT?!"

The messenger fled, but left the door ajar. Apparently he didn't leave at once, because he said:

"It was France that originally sent the message. You must go there, or he said he would be so disappointed."

Denmark threw another vase at the door as his messenger fled. Damn that French Toad!

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Finland shook his head watching as Sweden walked back and forth. The man was getting crazier and crazier for each day. Sweden had only days earlier asked him to attend, saying he needed someone to witness his victory. Poor Finland could only oblige, but he seriously started to doubt his friend's health.

The doors opened suddenly. In came Denmark, fuming with rage. And speaking as if he didn't even know how to start his entrance.

"Røvhul! Svin! Før helvede Sverige!" Denmark went up to him, grabbed the taller man's collars and looked as if he was going to strangle him. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sweden smirked in reply.

Finland, who sat by the side, stood up in alarm. But Denmark simply let go, his eyes clearly saying what he thought about Sweden, and how much he wished the now stronger nation could just die.

"Hej Danmark." Sweden said calmly.

"You bloody bastard." Denmark murmured.

"Please, don't fight here. We all want peace, right?" Finland said.

"Like hell." Denmark spat.

Sweden simply kept on grinning, and said.

"What's the matter Danmark? Is this hard? Is it hard losing, losing land, losing the battle. Losing the war?"

"Hold kæft!"

"Then maybe now, you understand a little how I felt during the Kalmar Union, or don't you. Doesn't the lives of your people feel anything? Or maybe, maybe you are the demon that we all think."

Denmark glared at him, but didn't retaliate.

"I win, Danmark. I also want something for my victory."

Denmark steadied himself, he knew the worst was coming.

"You have some of my islands... I want them back."

Denmark stared, that wasn't the worst. Though, he was still pissed for losing parts of his land.

"I also want parts of Norway's home. You know, he's your ally, but he has lands I wish to acquire."

"WHAT?!"

Sweden glared at him.

"That is out of the question. Norway had nothing to do with this, I refuse to have him suffer."

Sweden smirked.

"I want two provinces that are Norway's. It's either that, or I will crush you."

"I can't." Denmark declared.

Sweden chuckled.

"Yes, and these are my final words. You can call yourself lucky. France was here earlier, he heard my original request. I wanted all of it, but he told me a victor shouldn't frolic too much in their own victory. This is... a fair gain, now isn't it?"

Denmark clenched his fists. He knew Norway would more than likely get pissed for this, but the Swedish armies had won. By the honour of a nation, there wasn't much he could do about it.

"If I agree to this, will you swear not to attack Norway next."

Sweden smirked.

"I swear. It's you, who I want... for now."

* * *

**DENMARK**

His loss had been humiliating, to say the least. A week later Norway had contacted him, and asked what Denmark was up to. All of a sudden he had lost a lot of land. When Denmark had explained to him, he was far from thrilled.

Denmark returned back to his home, the loss was like a gaping hole in his chest. He could never forgive Sweden, not after this. So many years of war made him feel as if he truly needed to annihilate this beastly nation for all eternity.

But his nobles were still causing trouble, but he had an idea now. Soon his king died, and his son was crowned. So Denmark did what Sweden had done long before him.

He declared his king to be king over all of Denmark, and simply told his nobles to deal with it, or to find another land to terrorize. He just had no patience left any more.

His new king was a completely different man. He united, he fought. He had character. Denmark received news that Sweden's queen Kristina had abdicated the throne, to pursue a catholic life... that must have hurt Sweden's pride a great deal.

A few years had now passed since he lost, but he would get his revenge. He rallied his now improved army, and once more declared war on Sweden.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Sweden, and his new king Karl X, were busy fighting a losing war against both Poland and Russia, when news of the Danish occupation reached them. The Swedish army therefore marched south, to hopefully distract Denmark by distracting him closer to home.

But Denmark was still seeing red, and he continued establishing the southern Swedish borders. During a period of several months he effectively managed to storm the southern border, and soon had surrounded Gothenburg, Sweden's outpost west.

Despite Denmark's anger, Sweden became furious. Gothenburg was his declaration to his dead brother, a fort that would never be taken down. Even the name said it.

By now Norway, Denmark's ally, had also entered the scene, so Sweden was effectively attacked from two sides. It seemed as if he was going to fight a losing battle, when a miracle happened.

The winter came, a very, very cold winter. It froze the sea.

At first everyone was cautious, but Sweden realised this was his chance. With his king, he and the army marched across the frozen sea to Denmark.

Though Denmark had expected the attack, he never expected Sweden to walk over like that. By the end, Denmark once more lost, and was once more forced into a piece offering.

* * *

Sweden was thoroughly pissed at both of his neighbouring nation, as they all gathered, now for a second time. This time however Norway was included as well, and the Norwegian leader seemed equally as unhappy being here as everyone else.

Throughout the beginning of the meeting, in which Denmark was busy throwing insults at Sweden, Sweden gave them a list of what he wanted as a compensation. This included a very long list of areas, including the very, very important ones. At first Denmark outright refused anything, until other nations sent their words, saying he had no choice.

The peace meant that Sweden now owned a large part of former Danish area, and now held a large land area close to the sea. He would never have to worry again about the important port incomes, since he now owned a large coast. Norway's land was cut, so that Sweden now owned a middle part, splitting the nation in half.

Sweden was now officially at his ace. He owned large portions of the North, he could almost declare himself as an empire. He mused in his glory, while everyone else shook their heads. Norway was worried, because he remembered quite well back in the days during their Viking escapades, and how much he had been what Sweden was now. It was stupid really.

Denmark was worried himself. His own power was now less than ever, and he worried with this newfound strength that Sweden would everything within his power to completely wipe him off the map.

Finland was worried about his friend's mental health. He had never seen the man behave like this, and it scared him.

Iceland, who had also attended to aid Norway if worse came to worse, didn't worry about anything more than whether his home still stood. It seemed God did not like his old offering to demons. He had been shaken quite badly.

What was yet to come, well... you'll see. This story is far from over.

_TBC_

* * *

Final Notes: "God is with us is" one of three motto's that Gustav II chose. In general, kings have their own motto, much like the Kings in the Song of Ice and Fire, though the real historical motto changes for each generation. The current Swedish royal motto is: "För Sverige I tiden" which translates to: "For Sweden- with the times."

Somehow, it fitted so well with that part of the story.

Denmark's insults also went like: Asshole, Pig, god dammit...

BTW, yes... Sweden and Denmark has a record of most wars between two nations. So don't be too surprised that they fight so much. The Öresund bridge is more like a historical wonder when you really think how these two act sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Easter everyone!

This chapter follows the events of the beginning of the 18th century. I originally intended to add more to this chapter, but once I finished writing about this one war, I realised the chapter was very long, so the century continues in the next chapter. The Great Nordic War lasted from 1700-1721.

Also, Finland gets his very first segment as an independent nation. I've waited anxiously to write this, because I think it's time that Finland does separate from Sweden, don't you? I know several Finns have clicked to this story, so hopefully you will not give me too much hate. Finland will become quite strong himself, he has just been relying too much on Sweden so far. This is his first real steps towards that.

Ps: Is it a bad thing that throughout this entire chapter, I kept making parallels to FarbrorEstersPojkars fourth youtube episode, regarding this same event. I tried to make this different, but some things kept popping up a lot.

PPs: Thank you Lily23 for your review. I am sorry to announce I have no time at all to edit my chapters, and as for your tips I'm going to redo several parts of the story later. To be perfectly honest, I have tons of little details I would like to edit, but with my bachelor going, all chapters I'm posting were written weeks ago.

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 9 The Great Nordic War**

_The Great Nordic War put and end to Sweden's reign. Denmark, allied with Poland and Russia. A new King has taken the throne, and strives to make the nation stronger than ever. Everything goes well at first, but eventually Sweden faces a nation it cannot beat. In the end, he is killed in Norway. _

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark, Poland and Russia together was not something you expected. Although at first Russia wasn't sure what he was doing there. This strategic planning mainly seemed to involve the other two.

"Szwecja (Sweden in Polish) cannot be allowed to continue like this. He is a menace beyond his own good. I mean, how many times hasn't that brute marched into my borders by now? Too many, I tell you. FAR too many."

"Menace?" Denmark said questionably. "That was an oddly mild way to put it. He's the devil in disguise. The machine of terror. I mean, do you have _any_ idea of how many times the two of us have fought? The German states are starting to make fun of me, because there never is a proper victor. The German states?!"

Russia sighed.

"So, why did you drag me into this?"

"We need to win this one. Unless you want all of your future of the Baltic sea to be completely destroyed, someone has to teach that man a lesson. But, no matter what, I cannot do it alone." Denmark said pleadingly.

"Well, having some control of the Baltic sea wouldn't hurt. But, how do you propose we do it?" Russia said, in deep thought.

Denmark smirked.

"We attack him simultaneously. It will be easy, he has a new king after all. And his king, he is merely 18 years old. He has never even seen war. This will be easy!"

Russia simply shrugged. For some time he had laid eyes on the beauty by his western borders, Finland. And truth be told, he could tell Sweden was mistreating that man's intelligence. But first, someone had to convince Finland about it.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Meanwhile in Sweden, Sweden himself was worried. His former king Karl XI had died from cancer, and thus his son was now the new king.

Sweden was pacing back and forth in the corridors of the castle. People who saw him, including Finland, let him keep at it. They had learnt better than ever that once Sweden acted like this, you'd surely end up being thrown out of the room for distracting him. For once, even Finland hadn't been able to get to him,

And that was rare.

Which of course only made his day worse when a messenger, knowing very well he could receive a boot to his bum, had to deliver a message.. A letter, from Denmark himself.

_Dear Sverige_

_I am pleased to tell you that me and the remaining nations have had enough. I hope you slept well, because you're going to need it. Congratulations on your new king, I am sure he will be most helpful. _

_I am currently on my way over to you, oh, don't you worry. It's just a little army, nothing major, you know._

_In which I should note. I am not the only one. Poland, remember him... he wants revenge, and Russia, well... he joined us. _

_So, have fun rallying everyone up. _

_Much hateful love!_

_Danmark_

It was most unusual for Sweden to completely break down. But when Finland found him, he was sitting on a chair, head low. Mumbling about how he wished he could aim a bullet to Copenhagen.

000

Sweden of course sent a copy of this message to his new king, and said they needed to rally their armies and navy. Meanwhile Finland had finally managed to coax the larger nation to tell him what was going on.

"So, Ruotsi. You're telling me that Denmark has allied with Poland and Russia, and they are marching here simultaneously."

"Yes" Sweden answered.

"Has your nation suddenly fallen ill, are there no soldiers?"

Sweden shook his head. His last king had made a reformation to create a stable army, not made from laid soldiers or farmers."

"Then, you can fight them, you know."

"I can, yes."

"Good, then do so. I don't know about you, but last time I saw Russia the man freaked me out. Did you ever see the way he looked at me."

Sweden stared at me, determination slowly appearing on his face. If there was anything he feared it was losing Finland.

* * *

Naturally Sweden had to march and do something about this. When the king found out what was going on a battle plan was formed. Denmark had attacked one of the allied regions, which meant Sweden had to get there first, which meant quick fleets to the Danish line.

These months Sweden learnt something very important. His new king, despite his age, was a military genius. Danish navy had blocked every possible route and thus the king ordered for them to take the final route, a route that was considered to be impossible for large war fleets to sail.

He proved them wrong.

Soon Swedish soldiers marched towards Copenhagen, and Denmark had to recall his troops back. However, the Swedish soldiers were well-trained, and soon Denmark had to agree on peace. His attack had failed utterly.

Of course, Denmark swore and growled, but at least he could count on the other two to win.

Next the Swedish army marched North, to rescue Estonia and Latvia from Russia. Russia was dead set on getting his hands on the two, but Sweden had no such plans and eventually managed to chase the Russian soldiers out. Both nations were safe, and Sweden had one less enemy to worry about.

This of course made Finland both relieved, yet worried. He was relieved, because Russia had given him such a weird look as he left the battle, as to say: "Come with me Finland, I want you."

But he was also worried, because with every war won Sweden's ego grew even more and more. He barely recognised the man that he once saw as a close friend.

Sweden, on the other hand, was euphoric. His final war would be against Poland, and once Poland lost his two allies the Swedish victory became a fact. OK, that is not true, but Sweden one anyway. I think we all have quite enough of every war that has happened by now.

But keep in mind of Finland's thoughts. Sweden had changed, and the nations around him noticed. Oh, they would get him for this, and so they regrouped and planned new strategies.

* * *

**RUSSIA**

While Sweden fought against Poland, Russia's blood boiled. He felt humiliated, he couldn't believe how easily he had lost, and once more he had to watch Finland from afar. He was angry, he wanted nothing more but to regain what he believed was his.

Now, taking Finland would prove too difficult. It was obvious the man was still too loyal to Sweden, and Russia wanted to make sure Finland knew he didn't mean anything bad with his visions. However, he could once again try the Baltic states. It would be a low blow for Sweden after all.

Therefore Russia regrouped his armies and once more attacked Latvia. He was dead set on getting what he wanted, no Norse little rat would be able to stand up against him.

What better was, Sweden had most of his troops now in Poland. His eyes were blind, because he believed Russia to be lying in a foetal position, licking his wounds, oh... he was so wrong.

Russia took his armies to Latvia, and he was right. Sweden hadn't considered Russia to attack again. Despite the soldiers that Sweden left, Russia found, after several battles, himself marching proudly through Riga's streets.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

Russia later sent help to Poland, and got him back on track. Poland's allies, the Saxons, had not been a part of the peace-agreement between Sweden and Poland, and they were more than happy to help their ally out.

What the peace in Poland had achieved it did less now that Russia had decided to help him. Sweden was forced to agree on peaceful terms, as their army lost to the joined forces of Russia and Poland. Now, you can argue this was not really a fair fight. The Swedish army comprised of 4000 men. The Russian-Polish army was arguably ten times bigger.

But this defeat meant one thing for Russia. Sweden was not unbeatable, and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Sweden had done a lot of pacing these last few years, making Finland dizzy because currently Sweden was pacing circles around him. He needed to do something, news had reached him of his defeat, and he did not like it. Surely he knew that armies needed miracles when they were up against 40 000 men, but he was Sweden. He was the mightiest kingdom in the North. He needed Russia to be well aware of this.

As he was pacing his king entered. Karl XII was often dressed as a soldier, even on the battlefield, but Sweden recognised the man anywhere. He had utterly surprised him in how well he had dominated the many situations.

"My fatherland, kingdom and father of my father and his fathers, I have the solution." he announced, with a map in his hand.

Sweden listened intently, while Karl explained. Finland was busy trying to sort his own dizziness, but he listened as well.

"We shall march to Moskva (Moscow)," Karl explained. "I know Russia will not expect it, and neither will his Tsar. It is the one way we can beat him, and end this fight for good. Once Russia is defeated, we will regain what we lost, and he will stop terrorizing Latvia and Estonia."

"Yes" Sweden agreed. "They told me about it. Apparently" he nodded towards Finland. "he scares them as well."

Finland felt chills in his bone. Winter was approaching, and this did not sound good.

* * *

Few knew at the time, but Russia has one act of magic he can provide with. The man is generally made of ice, and such is his power. When news of the Swedish invasion reached him, he pulled of a trick that had worked before. He simply went to speak to the Lord of Winter himself.

And the Lord listened, and the Swedish soldiers, who were all ill prepared for this cold, suffered greatly.

Sweden had been ill prepared for such an event, and he was chilled to the bone. This almost reminded him from his earliest days, before he even knew who he was. He had experienced such cold, but now it held no warmth. No protection. Now it just meant death.

Sweden, who was taking the rear of the frozen and dying soldiers, hurried to catch up to his king. He wanted to win, but every death of the soldiers felt like a stab to him, and thus he knew continuing was futile.

"Karl, we must turn back. We will never make this journey."

"Sverige, are you betraying me?"

"No, but I am saving my people. They are dying. And a nation without people is no nation at all."

* * *

**RUSSIA**

The Swedish army, broken but alive, returned south away from the icy cold. They reached what today is Ukraine, and continued by causing havoc there instead, hoping this would drive Russia from his hiding place.

During this, the king was injured. Once Russia heard this, he and his Tsar assembled an army of 50 000 men. Sweden had reached the city of Poltava, and now Russia saw his chance.

The Swedish armies were still weakened from the events in Russia, and Sweden lead his worst defeat as of yet. Sweden had to retreat home, but during the battle his king disappeared.

Russia was proudly called as the victor, and thus the Russian Era of power began, when Sweden's had ended.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Once more Sweden was worried, and paced back and forth. The only difference was that while he had returned home to his nation, his king had to flee and now lived within the Ottoman borders. At least he was safe, but Sweden needed him. The allied nations, mainly Denmark and Russia, took the opportunity to attack what they considered to have been theirs. Over the course of a few years Denmark, with the help of German states, liberated the areas by Germany that were once Swedish. Russia attacked the Baltics and Finland, eventually winning both over.

Same time Denmark attacked him from the South.

Since Finland was now officially part of the war he had to rush over to help his people. Sweden felt alone for the first time in forever. He had practically forgotten what it was like to be alone. Finland had been with him for a very long time, and he kind of expected it to always be like that.

After five years Karl, having heard how bleak the situation was turning, finally returned home. With this Sweden prayed, hoping this would solve his problems. But unalike what he expected Karl had another idea.

Karl focused his eyes on Norway. He realised parts of what had been Sweden was lost, but he believed Norway was easiest to obtain. Sweden did not like leaving Finland to suffer under Russia, but what choice did he have.

His king had been a brilliant strategic. He must have known something, that Sweden obviously didn't.

* * *

**FINLAND**

When Russia invaded Finland, there were two wills in power. One was Russia's will. He had a fascination for Finland, truth to be told he found him to be a beautiful country. He wanted to show him this, in every way possible.

But at the same time, the loser of the war had to pay large taxes to the victors, in which the Finns had to suffer greatly.

And thus poor Finland was torn as to what to believe. Sweden had tried, but Russia was just too powerful. His people rebelled, but he was still not free from the man. He didn't exactly know what to do.

"Hello Finlyandiya (in Russian: Финляндия, but since not everyone, including me, can read Russian, I've used Google Translate to find the Roman spelling)

Finland shivered. Something about that man freaked him out.

"How are you doing, my beautiful Finnish pride?"

"I am well, Venäjä (Russia in Finnish).

Russia smiled.

"Good, very good."

Finland turned slowly.

"Finlyandiya, I wanted to talk to you."

"To me, about what?"

"About Shvetsiya (Sweden)."

"What did you want to discuss about Ruotsi?"

"I think you should leave him."

"What?"

Russia raised a hand.

"Do please hear me out. I think you can do so much better. Have you never noticed that in compared to so many nations, you have been mistreated for so long."

"Wh... No, no I haven't. Out... out of my house, Venäjä!"

Russia smirked.

"I'll return tomorrow. Soon, you will understand what I mean."

Russia left, but Finland fumed. His loyalties laid with Sweden, and he hoped his friend would hurry and beat the Russian army out of there.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

However, at the moment Sweden was marching towards Norway.

Sweden had sent some forces to clear Finland's from Russia's dominance, but since the situation was as grim as it was, he needed a new strategy. He needed to break this alliance, and strengthen the respect he once had. His plan was simple, attack and conquer Norway, Denmark's since long ally, and through this stab his arch-enemy where it hurt. This would also help him to regain a lot of lands, as Norway was close to equal of his own geographical landmass.

Soon Sweden, his king and the last army they could muster marched towards Norway. However, the nation himself was tired, and weak from the endless years of war. In truth, Sweden didn't dare show it, but he was at the brink of exhaustion, but in front of your enemy you show nothing but sheer determination and victory. That is what the years of war had taught him.

However, the battle was far from one, and proved difficult. But Sweden refused to give up. Once he had beaten Norway he could concentrate on rescuing Finland, and then regain everything he had lost.

* * *

**NORWAY**

Norway had a visitor that day. Indeed, over the centuries he had been the foremost guardian of Iceland, and tried to keep his eyes on him from time to time. However, he was worried for the smaller nation and his obsession with demons. Truth be told, Norway knew magic, and he still hid goblins and trolls in his vast forests and mountainous regions, but as for demons... Iceland clearly needed a hobby.

Yet, no matter what Norway said Iceland seemed to be ignoring him. Norway sighed, watching the younger nation supposedly "feed" a demon some apples. Now, why demons would like apples was beyond any comprehension Norway had, but Iceland claimed they liked to such them.

Norway wondered if the island was mental.

It seem to be a common thing for messengers to arrive to say that an invasion has arrived, but among the nations Norway seemingly knew when things happened, as did Iceland. He suddenly got a chill, and he knew something was wrong. Hence, he sent for people to hurry to find out what had happened.

He believed it could be an earthslide, or maybe a storm up north. But once he found out Sweden had marched in with his armies Norway saw red. Oh, he mainly kept away from the war, it was Denmark's doing. But he wasn't stupid, he guessed Sweden's strategy quite well.

And, by damn, if Sweden wanted a fight he would get one.

Some nations had to learn their place, end of story!

* * *

**SWEDEN**

"Sverige!"

Sweden turned. It was his king, as usually dressed as an ordinary soldier, no gold or richness gleaming on his clothes.

"Yes."

"The men have finished digging the trenches. Tomorrow, the war will start and Norway shall be ours."

Sweden nodded.

"Sounds good."

"I cannot wait for this. My father did an amazing job building for your nation. Our enemies may be strong, but I shall prove to you that we are stronger."

"Yes."

"I'll go and examine how the digs are going. Soon, I will present you with the crown of the North."

"Mm"

The king left. Sweden turned back to emptily stare at the field they had chosen for battle. In the other end was the Norwegian camp, and they were equally as busy.

* * *

King Karl XII saw the greatness, he saw victory and he saw himself tearing every enemy flag from the top, to replace it with the Swedish blue and yellow banner.

At least that was his vision. He wanted to be like the victors his nannies had told him about. His grandfather, who conquered the North to create the Swedish empire. Or his father, who trained the armies that he had utilised over and over again.

But you know what they say about people who vision. The see a lot, just not what is in front of their eyes.

* * *

**NORWAY**

You'd be surprised how quickly nations can move once the situations are dire enough. Norway travelled from Oslo to the fields in less time than it takes for me to write about it. He arrived to see that his commanders were already preparing for the battles. The Swedish army was big, but no matter the size Norway trusted in his people, and he knew they would do their best to defend him.

The night had fallen. Gunshots could be heard echoing in the otherwise silent night. Gunshots can hurt a nation, but they can't kill them so Norway was calm as he watched the events unfold.

One of his commanders had given him a gun, a simple one. But, they knew once the sun rose that he would lead and help them, no matter what.

Bullets zoomed by his head, but none hit. It was very dark and very difficult to see.

Norway peeked up from the trenches, and looked. There, far in the enemy trench, was a stupid Swedish lad who had peeked up. Norway didn't even think twice, he shot, and hit.

He had no idea of the consequences, and he never told anyone. Especially, of all people, Sweden...

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Sweden was in his tent when the calamity started, and he felt it like a stab. Something was horribly wrong, so he dashed out to find out what happened.

"The king is dead! The king is dead! He's been shot!"

Sweden paled. It was over... his king was dead, he knew with this his reign ended.

He just hoped somehow, that he would survive this.

"Gothia... forgive me."

* * *

Many meetings awaited Sweden now that he had lost the wars. All his enemies came with demands, and he had to follow them, despite what he wanted. It was easier that way. Luckily, Russia didn't claim Finland and gave him back, but he swore to take him back another day. He said something about Finland not being ready.

When Sweden and Finland reunited it was all but sweet. Finland had been furious Sweden had left him with Russia for so long, and Sweden found no words to say he was sorry.

Eventually Finland forgave him, and their lives continued on as it used to.

But Russia's words still haunted Finland. He started wondering what had happened if Russia was right, that Sweden was mistreating him.

No,he couldn't think that.

Sweden had always been good to him... hadn't he?

For Sweden his defeat meant a new era in history. After the loss, it would be years before he or his neighbours fought between each other for a while. Sweden enjoyed a time of peace.

But that, is something we will save for next time.

_TBC_

* * *

Final Notes: Hitler and Napoleon weren't the only ones failing the Russian invasion strategy. From what I've understood throughout history, Sweden was the first nation to actually experience. I have absolutely no clue exactly how this proceeded, I've heard stories and myths, so I went with what I knew. This event is lesser known throughout world history, so hopefully you learnt something from this.

Lesson of the day: Never attack Russia during winter. He has the world's strongest weapon to utilize. Mother nation herself.


	10. Chapter 10

This story has now been officially finished, and I have concluded it to 15 chapters. Okay, I admit it. This was one hell of a monster idea from the start, and probably not the best executed, but for the sake of things, I'll let it be and continue to update the last chapters. In case anyone wants some ideas of a Nordic story, there are tons of events that could make for great material.

For example:

You will see throughout this chapter that former unions are starting to split. _Winks at Sweden and Finland_.

Ps: I am so terribly sorry for all Russians who read this chapter, but somehow Russia became severely creepy as I went on. I liked the idea of Russia being creepy and unpredictable, but maybe I am close to going too far. I don't know, you decide... (goes and hides for a Russian air-assault).

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 10 The Age of Enlightenment**

_Europe changes, and the old is substituted with the new. People want enlightenment. War is no good for Sweden anymore and he nearly looses Finland. Meanwhile, Danish and Norwegian navy forces become second to best after England. In Sweden however everything goes backwards, as the king wants Sweden to dance around a play that Sweden is the strong nation it once was, but this is so badly received by the people and royals that some plan to kill him. Soon however, Europe would change once more. A new leader rises in France, that would forever be remembered as the one and only Napoleon._

**EUROPE**

What is right and what is wrong? Does the Earth turn around the Sun, or is the Sun rotating around the Earth? What is gravity, Celsius, how is our world connected? What is right, what is wrong, is there such a thing as right or wrong?

Oh God, tell us...

Who are we, what are we and do we even exist?

Europe was entering a completely new Era. The old wars and the importance of goblins and trolls bleached as people wished for enlightenment (But don't tell Norway about this). People wanted to know what we were, and where we can from. They sought knowledge, they sought to understand the gifts God had created.

At the same time, England grew faster than ever, and the people got experience the workings of machines.

The age of steam was upon them, and it was revolutionary.

Up North, these things became interesting as well... but maybe we should start from where it began.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

The years that followed after the Swedish defeat were unusually quiet. The king had died, and his crown was passed to his sister, who came to rule. Unlike her blood-lusting brother she had no intention of warfare, and kept the peace.

For Sweden the years became silent and calm. He rarely spoke, and thus the power of the nation shifted from that of the king to the people. A new order shaped that would one day, after many changes, be known as Swedish parliament. Here the people represented by priests, nobles, bourgeois and peasants would handle the decisions of the nation. The king, seemed to be insignificant.

Out of these the two first came, hats or caps. These struggled to gain the upper hand on each other, and while the royalties continued living in their world, the people claimed power.

For good, and bad.

* * *

**FINLAND**

Russia was an impatient man, and that worried Finland slightly. Every day he grew more and more anxious that the pale blond man would pop up out of nowhere. At least once a week Finland received a letter from Russia, in which Russia asked, through a number of ways, for Finland to become a part of him.

As if this wasn't hard enough, Sweden barely spoke these days, and when he did, it was almost incomprehensible. Finland understood the loss was hard, but this was starting to become ridiculous.

"My Lord Suomi, my Lord Suomi!" one of his men shouted suddenly.

Finland turned... shocked by the tone of the man running towards him.

"Wh-what is it?"

"It's the Swedes, my Lord. They've declared war on Venäjä (Russia)!"

"Perkele! (Damn).

* * *

About 20 years after the Swedish loss, the Hats had gained power in Sweden, and much alike their former king, they wanted to get one up against the old alliance. True, the alliance was no longer there and Denmark and Norway were far too busy enlightening their people to even bother going into another war, that they saw the opportune moment to attack Russia, the now strongest nation North, and become powerful again.

But power can usually be explained with a reason. The Russian armies were well trained, while the Swedish armies were not. It didn't take long for Russia, who had been quite amused watching the Swedes struggle, to once again find an excuse to conquer Finland again.

Perkele

* * *

Once more Finland found himself face to face with the giant man up north. At least he felt giant to Finland, who generally was considered to be shorter. Russia was also know for being able to stand against any type of cold, which is something Finland admired. Finland himself was used to the cold, but he also appreciated the warmth, like the sauna and a good birch branch.

Russia smirked almost amusedly at Finland, who looked as if he wanted to sink through the ground.

"I see we meet again, Finlyandiya."

"It would seem so."

"Have you considered my proposition?"

"Perhaps."

"And you answer?"

"It still stands... no, I don't want to be a part of you."

Russia snickered. The Norse man was so stubborn at times.

"My poor Finlyandiya, so naïve at times. Shvetsiya is not going to come and rescue you, that man has no backbone left after all he did to himself."

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't he? My poor Finlyandiya, try to remember... hasn't he started attacking all of us? Wasn't he the one to first declare war? You see, don't you. That man... is mad. He is a lunatic, and better of rotting in the way such a being deserves to do."

"But..."

"I heard he doesn't care about anyone anymore. He's all locked in, licking salt from his wounds. I do wonder, when was the last you heard of him?"

Finland straightened himself. He didn't like the way Russia tried to toy with him.

"He is not a bad man, I know he isn't."

Russia snickered.

"What is so funny?"

"My poor, poor Finlyandiya. You don't know Shvetsiya like the rest of us do. That man carries such a dark, dark secret, it's almost a shame you didn't know yourself. Maybe then, maybe then you'd see what I mean."

Finland drew his sword. He only trusted Russia as far as he could throw that man over a mountain.

"Get out! You will not speak to me like this, not in the way you have treated me, or my people. Get OUT!"

"Why don't you ask Norvegiya (Norway) about that? I know that man can tell you everything."

"GET OUT!"

Russia simply smiled, but left.

"I'll see you soon, my dear."

* * *

Sweden eventually gained Finland back, but things were not quite the same. When Finland reunited with Sweden once more he first had a long talk about the fact that Sweden had stupidly attacked Russia in the first place. And he was yet not any wiser to what Russia meant.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

In the middle of the 18th century a peace treaty was declared between the Nordic nations, in which all nations agreed not to attack each other. Sweden was still weak from war, and not ready to march against anyone. Once Sweden left the battle, it was no reason for Denmark to fight as well, so he and Norway concentrated on their own borders, and left Sweden to play with his own troubles.

It was also during this period that the Nordic nations started exploring well beyond their borders, and like everyone else they sought new worlds.

This period meant a rise for the Danish economy. While England was, during this period, the greatest trading navy of the world, Norway and Denmark followed closely in his steps.

Peace existed throughout the five nations. Iceland was recovering after several natural catastrophes. In Norway the population expanded greatly. Norway's colony Greenland, who has never been mentioned yet, also grew in her population, but because the two nations very rarely saw each other, apart from the one time when Norway stumbled across her during the Viking Age (he did so much, he tended to forget this sometimes)

In Europe people sought enlightenment. They grew tired of the dominant teachings of the church, the wanted to see what the human reasoning could take them. Many great names spire from this era, such as Voltaire, Rousseau and Hume.

The same could be said for the Nordic nations...

Almost...

* * *

**SWEDEN**

While most of Europe sought enlightening, something was a bit off in Sweden. After many years of peace and silent prosperity, the old king died and like always, his son took over.

While this was happening Sweden was still withdrawn. He had literally locked himself in a room, and refused to exit for almost a hundred years. It came to a point that all the Nordic nations worried what the hell he was doing.

The new king, Gustav III, was a man of his time. Enlightened, romantic and adored the courageous history of his nation.

And it was his nation that he adored the most. He had just never met him.

In his father's last letter there was a story about the great nation, with hair like the sun, wearing armour of silver, riding a white steed in front of his vast army of blue-coated soldiers. He would raise his hand with a mighty shining sword, and his enemies would fear him.

King Gustav saw his nation as such, but since he had never met him, he needed to summon this giant somehow.

But how?

Well, his father had written down the answer.

War.

The problem was that Gustav had no idea how warfare or armies worked. He loved the theatres and the operas. He saw this like a stage, how his soldiers marched, and gained victory.

He would do such.

Therefore he called upon his council to a quick meeting. The rightful ruler of Sweden would get what he desired.

"My gents." he said.

"Our king" a number of voices murmured.

"I have made a decision. We shall declare war on Russia."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want us to fight Russia and win."

"But..."

"No buts..." he held his hand out. "The king's words are law."

His councillors sighed. But they did what they were told. An army, without alliances or any particular preparation was sent out to fight Russia.

As you can guess... it didn't go so well.

Russia wondered what on Earth Sweden was up to.

* * *

You must understand that Gustav wasn't a bad king. In Sweden he made some very good changes for the people, stopping torture, allowing Jews and Catholics to move to Sweden. However, mostly his decisions were bad. So bad that by the end there were more people who hated him than who liked him.

And of course, many of the people at the top often passed Sweden's locked door. If not once or twice they begged him to help them. The only person who truly could was Sweden.

But Sweden stayed silent.

But his king did not, and soon he summoned his councillors for yet another meeting.

"I have spoken with the French king, we have a plan. France is boiling with dislike for the monarchy, so we will unite Europe under one crown. United, we become stronger."

His councillors, knowing how badly the king knew the world, paled.

"And, who will lead this united nation?" one of his men asked.

"Why, aren't we the greatest nation of Europe?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"I beg to differ, my King, but we will need an enormous army for such a task. And you skills are..."

"...flawless, and don't worry about the army thing. The French king said once we get the other nations to join, we will be unstoppable."

"But my king..."

"Enough, you do not speak unless spoken to. I am off to the opera, and unless something of the gravest matter would arise, please refrain from disturbing me."

* * *

That night one of the men once more hurried to Sweden's door. There he whispered about the king's plans.

For the first time in years Sweden opened the door to let the man in. The news he received were worrying. An united Europe was, as it was, completely impossible as the world was now.

"And that is how it goes, my lord Sweden. He is completely insane. You have to do something. If not, I know that _they_ will crush us before we even blink."

Sweden nodded.

"I'll speak to him. If he adores me, as you say, he will listen."

* * *

The next day Sweden and his king could be found in the king's chambers, talking. They had already spoken for hours, and thankfully the king withdrew his plans of uniting Europe, which didn't take too long. His king was so in awe of finally meeting the nation his father had spoken about.

Sweden however was worried, because death hung like a cloud above this regent's head. Sweden could feel the dislike and even hatred directed at this one soul, and he simply prayed that whatever happened, that his current king would get a swift death. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop this, not without involving himself in a civil war.

'_I guess this is God's will_' he thought, as the king left to attend yet another opera. Sweden merely sighed, as he prepared to take matters into his own hands. It was clear you cannot ignore your own nation, because then all hell breaks loose. He simply would have to reconnect himself with the world again.

* * *

Later that night a group of nobles conspired against the king, and he was shot and later died from the wound. His son became king, but this ended a long line of silent madness.

Europe was soon be thrown into yet another war. It started in the same nation, where poor France had witnessed, teary eyed, how people cheered while his monarchy was guillotined on the open square.

A Great Leader would arise, to once more draw all of Europe into war once more.

Napoleon Bonaparte

_TBC_

* * *

Final Notes: I know, "damn" is probably not the most accurate translation of 'perkele', but it felt better at the moment. I hope you all get the idea.

And I am sorry for any Swede reading this. I feel like I probably took too many liberties with Gustav III. I know, he was most likely just a man who had never seen much of the world, but I had to get Sweden out from that room somehow. And he actually did make a pact, it just disappeared, most likely because of the French Revolution.

To all you Sweden/Finland fans, I am sorry, but history is history, and I cannot change what is going to happen next.

And to everyone from Denmark or Norway, I am sorry for the lack of Danish/Norwegian participation in this story, but I honestly didn't find anything to write about while I wrote it, which is why I hoped some of you could have hinted me about it.


	11. Chapter 11

To all readers, yes, I am breaking the oldest union up North. Before you go looking for a good virus to infiltrate my computer, know that this did happen in history.

Personally, it was a lot of fun to write this chapter, as I could finally delve deeper into Finland's more modern psyche, and have him rely less on Sweden and more on himself.

**The Nordics**

**Chapter 11 Napoleon's War**

_Britain attacked Denmark 1801 and later 1807. This causes the Danish-Norwegian Union to ally with France as Napoleon declares war on England, which starts the Napoleon Wars in Europe. At first the Nordic nations aren't involved, but things move rapidly. Russia declares war on Sweden, and claims Finland. Neither nations would ever be united again. Finland however gained his first freedom, something he cares deeply for even until this day. Sweden, having lost Finland, is coaxed to ally France. But when a new king arrives in Sweden, sent by France to strengthen the bond of Sweden-France, the new king makes a turn and allies with England again. A war is supposedly fought between England and Sweden, or is it? Eventually Napoleon loses, and justice has to be restored. Finland is now out of Sweden's reach. But there is an agreement between the victors, in order to make Denmark pay for allying with the European traitor. Therefore Norway has to leave with Sweden, in a new union. Denmark watches them leave, only now realising how much the nation truly meant for him._

**DENMARK**

Denmark was silently snoozing when an alarm rang throughout the streets of Copenhagen. At first he cursed, believing it was Sweden who for some reason would demand another war... not that he could see how, seeing how his spies had reported that the Swedish government seemed uninterested in any particular wars at the moment. At first, he simply reconsidered going back to bed, but instead he found himself sleepingly gazing out through the window, towards the harbour, wondering who was attacking him this time.

Out by sea, several ships with a blue, red and white flag had anchored. At the front of the largest ship was a man Denmark recognised, though it didn't help him at all.

"Oh fuck!"

During the last few years Britain had boarded and claimed the content of several trading ships. By the end, Denmark had sent him a quick message to sod off, while he gave the orders to never again allow British ships to board his ships again.

Of course, this Britain, the largest navy fleet, saw as an insult, because the Danes wouldn't give up. England wanted monopoly at sea, and he felt close to it, despite some nations claiming neutrality.

Of course, England didn't think this made sense. Denmark first chose sides, then once Britain was going to strike back, they claimed neutrality. In the end, he had it. If Denmark was going to make a fool out of him, he would show him who was the fool.

Denmark on the other hand, who first thought this had something to do with the old days when he had claimed most of England's home, went to defend his capital.

The battle lasted just a few days, but ended as a catastrophe, for both sides.

The outcome however, was a completely different story.

In short, both sides suffered great losses, but ultimately Denmark had to stop its neutrality at sea.

Denmark was pissed, but there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Denmark didn't know this at first, but figured it out soon. When France declared their war on Britain they banned the British ships from all ports. As Denmark was the only nation connect to the main European land, England and his ruler worried that this was some sort of plans on how to get Britain from behind. Therefore the Danish neutrality was seen as a dangerous possibility, if Denmark sided with France.

1807 it happened yet again. This time an even greater battle ensued between Britain and Denmark, in which the loss was even greater.

Britain had attacked Denmark, as he and his nation prepared for war in a different region of his lands. This resulted in a huge loss, in which the British navy could sail away keeping a large part of the Danish navy.

He didn't realise he therefore created another enemy.

* * *

Shortly after, Denmark would get his chance for revenge, he hoped. 1803 France declared war on Britain, and the year after their military leader Napoleon became emperor of France. Most of Europe saw this a threat of the great nations that had already established themselves. Up North, the nations didn't want to involve themselves, but at the end.

"Mon ami, Le Danemark!" France came shouting in utmost happiness.

Denmark did the one wise thing, when this nation was ready. He sidestepped, so that France ran into the curtains instead of himself. He didn't want Norway some strange ideas. He was already grateful that the Norse had decided to accompany him.

France dove straight into the curtains, but it didn't take him more than a few seconds to realise that all that fabric couldn't be Denmark.

"Danemark, I am only here on friendly terms."

"Yes?"

"You know, me and my new friend Napoleon, have this petite project that we need to do. But, I need allies. Could you and Norway, maybe?"

Denmark thought for a moment.

"Does this mean you intend to sink England?"

"To the bottom of the sea" France said proudly.

Denmark nodded towards Norway, who nodded back. Many of his own people had suffered, because he helped Denmark with sailors.

"We're in."

* * *

**SWEDEN**

While England had attacked Denmark, Russia, who allied with France, had through agreement decided to attack the other half. The allies wanted to close every possible trade for British ships.

Sweden didn't like this at all. He had nothing against the British trading ships, they brought good things for the economy and England had never been a pain to him. However, the greater nations demanded that he should close his borders, and have Finland do the same.

Sweden refused. He had tried once to make France see reason, but his war against the now greater nation had simply resulted in loss after loss.

And things didn't go better than the fact that he knew Russia was preparing for war.

You know some say you can almost feel when the worst is coming. Sweden did so, but he made preparations in silence. He went to Finland's private chamber, and sat down with the smaller nation.

"Morning, Ruotsi, do you need anything?"

When Sweden didn't answer him, Finland shrugged. He had slowly gotten used to the other nation's silence. He simply shrugged and continued fixing his clothing.

Sweden saw that Finland didn't seem worried. He looked around, he didn't visit this room often these days. He gave Finland his private room when the nation became his, and didn't feel like sharing. He saw most things had changed over the hundred of years they had spent together, but Finland kept to most of the same style.

There was a bed, he was sitting on, a desk with a pile of letters, a mirror, where Finland was occupied by and a table in case Finland wanted to keep his meals private (on occasion, he got quite annoyed by the larger nation). Sweden looked at the desk, wondering who Finland had such a large correspondence to.

As he looked closer he recognised that handwriting, and paled.

"Finland, is Russia writing to you?"

Finland turned.

"Uhm, yes he is."

"What does he write about?"

"A bit of everything. Most of all, he want me to visit him, but I know you wouldn't like me to do so. Don't worry, I haven't replied to any of them."

Sweden glared at the letters, if only stares could burn them.

"I wanted to tell you, we think Russia is going to attack us soon. He will most likely start in your end, since you're the closest."

Finland stared at him, but then he smiled.

"I am not worried. You've gotten me back from him every time. I am not worried. I trust you, Ruotsi."

Sweden smiled back, the first genuine smile in forever.

"Only death could part us."

* * *

**FINLAND**

Despite his words, Sweden worried. As he had guessed, Russia did attack only the year after Denmark had lost to England, again.

During this European match-up Sweden had declared themselves siding with England, as the king completely opposed everything France said.

Since the situation was dire, Sweden accompanied Finland as they hurried back to Finland's home. Sweden had before their departure told his officers to create a strategy to defend Finland as well as possible, the problem was Russia's strength. It was far beyond what a Swedish army could muster. But, they had a plan in how to outsmart them. Even a pawn can defeat a king in chess, if using the right tactics.

* * *

Later they arrived beyond the borders of Finland, and Sweden headed straight to his army, to take charge. He told Finland to head somewhere safe, he didn't allow the smaller nation to fight himself. Something so pure and beautiful as Finland should not soil his hands with blood.

Finland saw his friend leave quickly, accompanied with some of his soldiers. Meanwhile he headed back to his own home, a place he felt he rarely visited since he had lived with Sweden for so long now.

Unknowing to any of them, he had a visitor there waiting for him.

"Good morning, Finlyandiya." he heard once he entered the door to his home. Finland stopped abruptly.

Finland jumped when he heard Russia. Behind Russia were some of his own personal servants, all bound and gagged as to not disturb the two nations.

"Venäjä?" Finland gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Russia smirked. It was a victorious smirk.

Finland had no idea what was happening. Meanwhile a Swedish messenger had arrived to the door, to give his message through the closed door.

"Lord Finland, my lord Sverige has asked me to send you his regards. The Russian armies are too powerful, so they have retreated north. He asks for you to accompany him back to Sweden."

Russia smiled, walked to the door and spoke slowly.

"Tell Shvetsiya that Finlyandiya is not going to return to him. If he will claim loss, so be it,but Finlyandiya is staying with me."

Finland paled, reached for his sword and backed.

Russia stared at him, shook his head and gently pried the sword from his hands.

"Shvetsiya needs to learn the bitterness of losing as well. But as for you, have you never considered the fact that he has been unknowingly oppressing you for so long now?"

Finland shook his head, his voice simply failed him.

"You know, deep inside don't you. Even Norvegiya has been treated far better, he has his own rule, with a loyalty to Daniya."

Finland was deep in thought.

"I can offer you just that, freedom. Swear loyalty to me, and you will get your freedom. You can be your own nation, have your own people. Establish yourself on your own two feet, and have no one to tell you what to do."

Deep down inside the spark of nationalism celebrated within Finland's chest. He could see himself, with this strength he could almost taste.

But, what about Sweden...

"I know what you are thinking... what about Shvetsiya?"

Finland looked down. How come Russia seemed to read everything he thought.

"I promise you, I will not come to harm him. I have simply been asked to make sure he allies with the right side. No harm shall befall him. Nor will I stop you from seeing him, after all you've been together for a very long time."

"But... Ruotsi would die rather than loose me."

Russia snorted.

"I find that hard to believe." he simple said. "Although, I do admit you mean a lot to him. He was the last person to leave the battle, and he killed many of my good soldiers. But..." he smiled. "... Shvetsiya would never die, he never breaks old promises."

Finland felt the tears that were about to come, but he tried desperately not to let them fall. If Russia spoke the truth, Sweden would die. And it would be all his fault.

Russia of course saw at once. No matter what Finland believed, he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"Oh, I see he still hasn't told you, what a shame."

Finland looked at him. The moment of surprise made a few tears trickle down his usually pretty face.

"Well, I guess it was simply painful to talk about. After all, not many nations would go as far as to kill another."

Kill? Finland's tears quickly turned into shock. When had Sweden killed anyone? He couldn't ever remember this happening.

"I suppose, most of us didn't know him by then. I only head this from Daniya and Norvegiya, they found out very soon after. Hard to see why, the poor man was a good friend of Norvegiya."

"Who are you talking about?" Finland asked, not liking how Russia tried to avoid the subject.

"Gete."

"Who?"

"Gete, his brother."

* * *

It took Russia several hours to explain the events around Gothia and Svea, and everything that Denmark had once explained on how Sweden as a nation had shaped. It probably would have taken just an hour, but Finland kept asking questions, some in which Russia could answer, but many he had no idea about. Finland would simply have to wait until he met Norway or Denmark, as both nations had known Sweden longer than he had.

Russia eventually left Finland to continue on the war, saying he would be back soon. This gave Finland time to think. For the first time he felt disappointed in Sweden, the man had never mentioned having an older brother whom he had killed himself to gain the entire nation. Seemingly, seeing how Sweden had acted as the hundred of years passed, he hadn't been fully healed from this incident, and most likely had regretted it ever since.

As the months of war went on, Russias deal seemed better and better. Sweden naturally sent letter after letter, wondering where Finland was, why he hadn't followed orders and if Russia treated him well. But, Finland never replied and told his household do to the same.

Eventually Russia won the war, and Sweden had to give up and join France as an ally. This was met with huge protests, but what could Sweden do. Russia took Finland.

This ended the Swedish-Finnish union, and even to this day the nations have never been joined again. Eventually both hearts would heal slightly, and they would come to speak to one and another once more, but never again would a sole Swedish flag wave for Finnish nationality.

Even to this day, Sweden sometimes would come to call Finland his wife. This is something that has never been officially established, after all they were never really married.

Funnily enough, every time Sweden would mention this marriage Finland would quickly counter with them being divorced.

* * *

**FRANCE**

France received the Swedish allegiance with utmost happiness. He quickly replied, with a war-order. England was a practical nuisance, and he wanted the nation to have as many problems as possible. Simply put, Sweden would now have to declare war on England, and all progress had to be reported to France.

France sent a quick messenger to Sweden and leaned back in his chair. He smiled looking at the large painting of Napoleon with pride. After all he had to go through he felt very content.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

Meanwhile Sweden was still upset having lost Finland. He had sent message after message, but Finland never replied. In the end he had to send spied to find out what was going on, and the news shocked him.

His spies told him a very disturbing story, that he mainly blamed himself for never dealing with. The first was that it was Russia who had coaxed Finland to become more independent. The second was that Finland was seemingly upset that Sweden had lied to him, often mentioning his brother Gothia.

Sweden had never considered that he had kept Finland in the dark about his past. Finland had always been the most outspoken of the two nations, and Sweden could recollect everything about the nation's history.

It was no wonder Finland hated him. Sweden knew very well he was a murderer. Even after all these years the death of his brother still haunted him.

But now there was a difference. Normally when he awoke, seeing his brother's dead eyes he would secretly sneak into Finland's quarters. Just watching the man sleep had a calm effect on him, that allowed him to relax and consider the past being the past.

But not now, making him dread the night.

The second bitterness in his now miserable life was France. Once he lost, France demanded his allegiance and he had no choice but to comply (it was either that or losing his entire nation to Russia).

Soon after he had to side with France, the French empire demanded him taking part in France's ambitions to destroy England's authority. The thing was, Sweden had no intentions of really following France's demands. Also, Sweden had other problems as his king was aging, and there was no clear heir of the throne. France saw a chance to Franceify Sweden even further, and sent a suggestion to have one of his own officers, Jean Bernadotte, to be crowned king.

Despite Sweden's thoughts of France, he could tell something was a bit off from his initial image of this man.

With Sweden on even tighter reigns, France also demanded of Sweden to declare war on England. Sweden's reaction to his new king proved right, much alike Sweden his new king had no real loyalty to France and Napoleon, and therefore had a completely different idea. A black market continued between Sweden and England, while officially, letters arrived to France saying things like:

_Dear Frankrike_

_Today me and my officers have assembled to discuss the preparations of how we should tackle the English navy. I have sent words to all my ports, and they will soon close for the British trades. Soon, I swear, we shall keep the Brits busy at war._

_Your truly loyal servant_

_Sverige_

Little did France suspect that the reports he got were all fake. Not a single bullet was fired between England and Sweden. Once it became clear that France didn't have the strong hold of Europe that he initially had, Sweden could also safely jump ships as well, declaring itself allied to England once more.

* * *

Shortly after the "war" started, the Swedish government wanted to reclaim Finland, and initially Sweden was all in on this idea. But gradually, as he got more and more reports on Finland this idea wavered. Maybe Sweden had never seen who Finland truly was.

Over the few years they were separated Finland had changed rapidly. He had ambitions, he made plans, he planned for his own nation and how he could raise it and its prosperity. Surely, Russia was the sovereign nation, but Finland was allowed to experiment and try things on his own.

Maybe this is what halted Sweden, and made him side with his new king when thee came with the idea of taking Norway instead. When Napoleon tried to invade Russia, losing the battle to Russia's allegiance with the bitter cold, Russia changed sides and agreed to help Sweden in requiring Norway as well (it became clear Sweden had no chance of getting Finland back as well).

What waited Europe was yet several years of war, in which finally the allies of England defeated Napoleon and France at Waterloo.

* * *

**DENMARK**

After the Waterloo Battle, the allied victors and the defeated nations, in reality just France, met to assemble how the situation should be handled. England bitterly kept an eye on France, making sure this troublemaker wouldn't cause even more trouble. The remaining nations discussed what to do. National borders needed to be restored, and the victors had payments to receive.

Unbeknownst to everyone Denmark had sneaked after Sweden, being very worried about the events that were about to unfold. He was very worried, Sweden seemed far too determined for this to not be part of Denmark's troubles. Denmark was in particular not very happy about this outcome, since he was allied with France and France lost, making him one of the losers.

He just couldn't see how Sweden managed to sneak in on him like this. After all, Sweden barely did anything, really... and still he was treated as a victor.

Bloody Sweden.

* * *

**SWEDEN**

"So, you will help me? Norge is impossible." Sweden asked Russia, feeling a bit wary about the man.

Russia smiled back.

"Of course, I said I would. I'll talk to Daniya later, he will get the point. I am pretty sure Angliya can help you as well, seeing how close he is to Norvegiya."

Sweden nodded, and looked towards the windows were Finland was talking to Austria. Parts of him wanted to go there and talk to him, but other parts wanted to leave Finland alone. Finland seemed happier than Sweden had seen him for many centuries.

Russia saw who Sweden was looking at, and smiled.

"Do not worry so much, Shvetsiya. He will be fine. He is part of my family now."

Sweden glared at him, partly because he was caught staring, and partly because he didn't like Russia's describtions of his so called "family".

"Besides, you will have your hands full." Russia laughed. "I can just see Norvegiya's face when we tell him he will be part of your home."

Sweden smiled. The thing was, losing Finland made him realise he needed to talk with his old friends. Once, very long ago,Sweden, Norway and Denmark didn't fight, and despite how annoying Denmark was, he missed those days. With Norway he hoped to re-establish some of those connections.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark hurried home. He was frantic, and had no idea what to do really, after all Britain had taken most of his military strength years ago, and he knew he had lost. But the worst was, Sweden aimed to claim Norway. Now, it was the final decision. Nor he was happy he had made the decisions he had made.

* * *

Denmark had the previous year assembled all his nations under his roof. He pretty large group of his colonies assembled, Norway, Iceland, Greenland and the Faroe Islands. The later three were truly parts of Norway, but that was unimportant.

But, it was mainly Norway he needed to talk to. He had an idea.

"Norge, I am giving you full independence."

"What?"

"Sverige wants to claim you from me. So, I am giving you independence, so he cannot."

"Danmark, what are you up to?"

"You know, Frankrig (France) is losing? Therefore, everyone treats me as a loser. I think Rusland is going to help Sverige claim you, so I need to save you before that happens."

Norway shook his head at his friend's franticness, though he liked the idea of having his own nation. It wasn't as if he already didn't, Denmark didn't make huge demands on him, and hadn't completely made Norway to a Danish settlement. Yet, he did not fancy being a part of Sweden, seeing how happy Finland was without the nation.

It had been a shock for Norway to see Finland outside his door a few months ago. Finland had asked to know more about Gothia, something that surprised Norway a lot... had Sweden never told him?

"You'll have a king, your own laws, and all that. If you become your own nation, you can still be free."

"I don't think Sverige will like this."

"To hell what he likes, he jumped ship on us." Denmark said, referring to how Sweden went back to side with England again. He's not doing anything apart from biding his time up there. Norge, I don't want you to abandon me like Finland did to him, what do you say?"

Norway thought for a moment, but he didn't need to think long.

"Ok, I guess you are right."

Denmark smiled broadly, and smacked his lips on Norway, who stood frozen, wide-eyed and pushed Denmark away.

"Don't do that!" he said, still in shock. Denmark simply grinned back as the Norse nation left his home.

Without Denmark seeing him, Norway stopped halfway home. Silently he smiled and touched his lips, his heart fluttering.

* * *

**NORWAY**

When Sweden heard of the Norwegian decisions, he raged. With his crown prince Jean Baptiste he assembled his armies and marched towards Norway, to claim what through agreements were his.

This would go down to Sweden's last war 'till modern days. Norway had by then created his own constitution, laws and new monarchy (Danish prince Kristian Fredrik). Sweden could not accept this, and had told Norway off, saying he had to accept the new union.

The war lasted merely less than a month, and Sweden won. The deal was, however, that Norway could keep his new laws, constitution, as long as he joined Sweden and accepted the Swedish monarchy as their rulers.

Against his better wishes, Norway had to agree. But he refused to move to Sweden's home.

He had some dignity left after all.

* * *

**DENMARK**

Denmark had been spying on the events in Norway, anxious for the outcome. He had sadly not been able to help Norway, that would have been treason and a war declaration on England again, since England had agreed to this union. Tears trickled down his pale cheeks as he watched Norway's back turn, as he and Sweden walked back to discuss borders and Norway's new role in Sweden.

Seldom do nations hurt so badly, but Denmark felt empty. He missed Norway already, the other nation had been a huge part of his life, ever since their pre-Viking days when they first met.

He knew however he wouldn't be able to reclaim Norway anytime soon. He had a nation to repair, new colonies to care for, and a history he would now have to write on his own.

Before he left the shores he looked back to where Norway was last seen.

"Jeg elsker dig."

And then he turned and left.

The long Norwegian and Danish union was broken. Unbeknownst to Denmark, the events that were about to follow in Europe would make it impossible for him and Norway to unite again.

_TBC_

* * *

Final Notes:

Denmark said: _I love you_ in Danish.

Yes, a full statement. Denmark loved Norway, despite never fully realising his feelings until after he lost him. Sad, isn't it? I should probably be crying right now, but somehow I am not. Does that make me into a vicious animal?

It does feel so. I've been listening to Pernilla's När jag blundar, to get in the mood for this chapter. (It was Finland's Eurovision entry 2012, and one of my later favourites).

Anyway, here are some help for this chapter.

Finnish to English translations:

Venäjä- Russia

Russian to English translations, in case you didn't get it:

Finlyandiya- Finland

Shvetsiya- Sweden

Norvegiya- Norway

Daniya. Denmark

Angliya- England

Gete- Gothia (though, I took this from google translating Gothenburg/Göteborg, in which the first half was taken from Gothia. When I tried to google translate Gothia it became Gota... hopefully, if anyone know Russian please tell me which version I should use. I don't trust google translate at all, but my Russian is pretty limited to none).


End file.
